Huesos
by Oscat -W
Summary: Vampiros incestuosos aterrorizan Inglaterra del siglo XXI , dos cazavampiros aparentemente ineptos no pueden detenerlos y un joven bastante perezoso es el ungido de una daga misteriosa. Aún más bizarro que cualquier película que hayas visto de David Lynch. Disclaimer: ¡Espero que no me demanden los famosos que menciono en este cuento! :P
1. Pagina Uno

**De los miles de billones de Fanfics publicados en esta página; me da inmensa alegría que hayas dado con el mío. ^^ ¡Bienvenido seas amig lector ! **

**Esta historia es 100% por ciento original, claro a excepción de los nombres de los personajes; los nombres corresponden a gente muy famosa. Y por eso cabe la posibilidad de que los administradores de esta página retiren y borren mi cuento por violar una de sus reglas. Pero mientras se suscite esto, los invito a que lean los capítulos indefinidos de mi cuento. **

**Este fanfic lo publiqué por vez primera: el 3 de abril del 2012, en mi blog de Wordpress. Dejo el link por si desean verificar.: **

2012/04/03/capitulo-uno/

**La causa del porqué publique aquí mi cuento es que me urge sacar ésta espina, respecto si soy buena o soy súper pésima con este rubro. En palabras simples: please necesito tu aprobación, no importa si es apabullante o halagadora. De cualquier forma indica que incité algo dentro de ti. **

**¡Ahora sí, disfruta mi cuento! :D**

"Es verdad siempre he sido tímido, muy tímido, terriblemente tímido, mi corazón es un delator"

Rompe la hoja, la estruja con la mano y la lanza. La bola de papel cae dentro de la pecera, el betta se pone en guardia, la bola quebranto la pasividad. El joven a menudo olvidad que es dueño de un betta tricolor: negro, azul y rojo. El joven sorbió rápido con el popote lo último de su refresco, el estruendoso ruido despertó al gato. El gato lo mira por un instante se lambe la pata y reanuda su siesta.  
La habitación es mediana asentada en el segundo piso. La ventana fue clausurada por culpa de una abeja, el joven festejo el Bank holiday en el hospital esto ocurrió hace 2 años. Las paredes pintadas con color azul portan pósters de grupos musicales representativos de la Ola Inglesa de los 60, 90 y 2000; y al fondo en un rincón reposa el crucifijo. El joven es deísta no se desase del crucifijo por respeto y miedo a su madre; además Cristo se ha vuelto su confidente porque el betta y el gato no lo escuchan.  
La cama es envidiable, el cojín en el centro, la sabana y la cobija en perfecto equilibrio; nunca las ha manchado para eso sirve el baño. De su vida, la cama es lo único que esta en orden.  
El joven carece de amigos, es muy quisquilloso, no entiende a los demás. También carece de novia, le da pánico hablar con las mujeres por esto sus disque amigos del trabajo siempre lo botanan.  
El joven suspende la manía de morder su labio, cuando logra herirse le gusta chupar la sangre aunque el sabor a hierro le produce nausea. Estira los brazos y truena los dedos enseguida coge la pluma, apoya la punta la tinta forma los caracteres que revelan su identidad e introducción:

Bitácora del capitán Flowers Brandon R.  
Otro día sin sobresaltos. Mi primo me obligo hacer el inventario de la tienda donde trabajo. El jabón en polvo me provoca estornudos: algunos granos se adhirieron en mi bigote. Una anciana me puso nervioso, la muy desdicha me apretó el glúteo derecho entretanto su nieto, (hombre cuarentón) rompió en llanto cuando me vio porque mis lindos ojos de color verde oscuro, (a veces los confunden con castaño obscuro) le recordaron los de su padre. Luego el maldito de Albarn hablo de su cita doble con unas gemelas describió todos los detalles del Ménage à trois. Los idiotas creen que soy gay porqué no hablo de mi vida sexual… "Virgen a lo 40″ que gran película. -Se distrajo por leer la tv-guía del cable, abierta.- ¡En que estaba, así! Mi primo como de costumbre me dio un zape en la cabeza por equivocarme con el cambio. El canijo esta más tatuado que… Mmm… no lo se. Billie Joe es un músico frustrado rechazaron sus demos. Escribió un tema basado en mi, lo titulo "Longview" cuando lo compuso me ofreció LSD. Mi nariz sangro profusamente, Mike y Tré me llevaron al hospital mientras Billie distraía a su tía.  
Decide escribir esta bitácora para callar la voces que justifican lo que reclamo de mi patética existencia y de paso hablar de todos los chicos que odio y de todas las chicas que odio. Qué más… quedó un rato pensando, agarra su barbilla mientras lo hace; el grito de la madre rompió su pose, la cena esta lista. Como todo joven-adulto hijito de mami, con 20 cucharadas termino su cena. Al compás de The Big Bang Theory hace la digestión. Media hora después apago la tele y el DVD. Con cuidado guarda el disco con el resto. Su colección incluye: Criminal Minds, Dr. House, Buffy la Cazavampiros, The Simpson, Family Guy: toda la triada de MacFarlane… Luego de cepillarse los dientes, se pone su pijama: un pans de color gris y una sudadera de color vino más viejos que él. Tarda en dormir, la cena fue un poco pesada y ¡Aquí vienen, esos sentimientos otra vez!

¡Brandon, despierta, despierta! lo agita bruscamente con la mano y con la otra le retira la cobija.  
-¡Billie detente lastimas a mi niño! -suplica Jean Flowers.  
Malhumorado se levanta. La baba le tapo un oído y no puede abrir los ojos por culpa de las legañas. Como puede se encamina hacia el baño. Billie se desespera por su lentitud, igual que la persona que lea este FanFic.  
Impacienté, lo empuja con vehemencia Brandon sale volando. Billie se carcajea, Jean se aguanta la risa.  
-Sobrino que mandado eres. -la señora chapada a la antigua veto la palabra culero y otras tantas.- ¡Mientras mi bebe se baña, gustas desayunar Hot cakes?  
-¡Sí! -brillan sus ojos verdes.

Flowers y Armstrong recorren la calle esquivan la manada multicultural de humanos. Ambos están absortos en sus pensamientos entretanto los 5 sentidos captan la acción del escenario. El compendio abarca tics, gestos y mimos, sonidos y olores. Billie degusta los Hot cakes destinados a su primo y Brandon degusta el enjuague bucal sabor menta mezclado con la leche que alcanzó beber.

Es el siglo 21, gracias a la tecnología el mundo es solo uno pero no es la utopía que pregono John Lennon.

Detienen un taxi; en el interior Armstrong maldice a John Lydon, Brandon lo escucha con indiferencia. Los botones dorados de su camisa son interesantes, cómo un pedacito de plástico atraviesa el ojal. Se cuestiona mientras los manipula.  
-¡Brandon tengo una idea! mi próxima canción se llamara "Simpatía Por El Diablo: que William y Kate besen mi blanco trasero" ¿Qué opinas?  
-Es una magnifica idea -titubea- pero… EMI rechazo el demo de "Know Your Enemy", les molesto el verso de:  
_¡Vete al diablo… Harry Potter!_  
_Monty Python me hace reír_  
_JK Rowling me hace morir_ -refiere y se quita los lentes de sol. Billie se los arrebata y se los pone, escenifica su comentario:  
-El Punk es maldecir, rebelarse, ser libre. Los malditos Emos arruinaron el Punk -dijo en voz baja-, ¿Por qué susurras? pregunta Flowers.  
El chofer vestí como Brandon Lee en "El Cuervo" -¡llegamos! -les anuncia.

El taxi se detiene bajan y se introducen en la tienda. El tiempo transcurre deprisa esto le obsesiona a Flowers, Sin embargo, su proceder es moroso.

De vuelta en casa, Brandon escribe su monótono día:

Bitácora del capitán FBR  
La revista Science publico un articulo del Asperger, incluía un test gratis, al parecer sufro de dicha patología. En la portada aparece Mark Zuckerberg se sentia pegajosa sepa de que la ensuciaron. Hace mucho abandone los estudios, trabajo en la tienda por mi escaso conocimiento academico. Soy autodicdacta leo los articulos heterogéneos de la Wikipedia. Me considero un nerd torpe como Milhouse de Los Simpson. A veces no le encuentro sentido a lo que hago, actuo por impulso como una máquina programada a repetir lo mismo… Un momento estoy divagando.  
Veamos que tengo programado hoy en mi agenda. -Revisa el calendario de su iPhone; Mike se lo regalo en su cumpleaños numero 28.  
-¡Nada, como siempre! -guarda el iPhone en el bolsillo superior de su chamarra, apaga el interruptor del foco y abandona la habitación.

Jeane yace en el sillón contempla su telenovela favorita. Durante la pausa estira el brazo y coge la taza con parsimonia al acto bebe y engulle una galleta. El gato "Señor del Chaleco" (así lo bautizo Flowers) sale de la casa. Sus patas pisan las hojas secas depositadas por el viento; detiene el paso olfatea el césped mojado. Averigua si es el rastro de un rival de amor. A diferencia de Flowers el si tiene novia. El Señor del Chaleco corre hacia la casa de enfrente.

Brandon baja de la escalera de 34 peldaños. Sabe que son 34: los contó el día que su padre se rehuso a firmar los papeles del divorcio voluntario. Camina un largo tramo, pasa del lado izquierdo de la sala. El sillón donde yace Jeane le da la espalda. Flowers se introduce en la cocina. Abre el refrigerador saca una Coca-Cola; la Coca suda enseguida gira la rosca, la rosca chista. Cierra la puerta del refrigerador. Billie carraspea para que Flowers lo note.  
-Glup, Glup, Glup… Ahhh! Deliciosa.  
-¡Terminaste no me ofreces una!  
-Hola primo enseguida te la doy.  
-Brandon es viernes; Dirnt se fue a las Vegas su suegra todavía no oficial esta enferma. No podemos ir sin un tercer amigo. -Armstrong y sus amigos acuden todos los viernes al "Lust" un pub de mala muerte asentado entre el Soho. Brandon rehúye este tipo de lugares aunque detesta la religión es un moralista de primera.  
-¡Porfavor acompañanos! Prometo no presionarte, como la anterior vez que intente quitarte tu virginidad. -refiere mientras arranca la etiqueta del envase de la Coca.  
-¡Presionarme! Me sedaste y me amarraste semi-desnudo en la cama de un cuartucho…  
-¡Yo no te desvestí! -aclara, Billie.  
-Cuando abrí los ojos esa prostituta me estaba lamiendo un pezón. ¡Hasta el día de hoy no se como carajos me salve de perder mi…! -balbucea y agrega- Para tu información perdí mi virginidad con Lucy. -Brandon se sonroja.  
-¡Lucy! la gata del señor Morrissey, tu vecino; la novia del Señor del Chaleco. -se mofa Billie.  
-¡Piensa lo que quieras, mi vida sexual no te concierne! -espetó en tono molesto.  
Brandon está de pie, le tiemblan las piernas. No quiere ver a su primo prefiere ver los azulejos del piso.  
-¿Entonces, vamos? -pregunta y suelta la carcajada.  
-¡Cállate idiota, de que te ríes?  
-Pareces un jitomate, ja,ja,ja,ja…

Arriban puntual al "Lust"  
Armstrong y Cool van directo a la barra. Thom Yorke, el cantinero los saluda de mano y comienza su función de "Cocktail". Thom juega el cubilete con los hielos, la gente aplaude emocionada. Flowers se recargo en la pared del lado Oeste de la entrada. Ve a la gente salir y entrar mientras tararea la canción que le gusta. Suena Don't Stop Me Now de Queen. No puede seguir a Mercury el humo del cigarro le provoca tos.

Hora después… Cool baila con una chica. Armstrong pierde la calma; coge a Flowers por la chamarra de cuero negra y lo arrastra hacia la barra con rudeza.  
-¡Sueltame, me lastimas! -demando.  
-¡Sueltame me lastimas! qué afeminado te oyes. -reitera Billie, burlándose.  
-¿Qué les sirvo? -preguntó Yorke, el fabuloso Barstaff.  
-¡Dos margaritas!  
En eso, una chica tatuada, llena con piercings se acerca a ellos; les regala unas tachas.

Billie, voy a beber la Margarita pero no me obligues a meterme ¡esto! -le muestra la tacha.  
-¡Esta bien santurrón!  
En aquella ocasión esfino tantito del LSD el "suficiente" para que su nariz sangrara profusamente.  
La alarma de su reloj empieza a sonar, mira la hora son las 10:30 pm. Se siente un poco mareado con ganas de vomitar. -¡Ahorita vengo voy al baño! -avisó. Rápido empuja la puerta del tocador, se acerca al lavabo vomita todo. De pronto, un hombre de semblante pálido sale de uno de los excusados. Se percibe ansioso y desesperado. Sus manos están quemadas. Flowers no se percata, esta ocupado haciendo buches y gárgaras con el agua.

Afuera del "Lust" dos hombres de distinta estatura se reúnen. Su vestimenta es antigua una mezcla entre Indiana Jones y Sherlock Holmes. Ambos cargan mochilas de explorador. El hombre caucásico de cabello café claro pregunta: -¿El desgraciado escapo en dónde se habrá metido?  
El otro hombre caucásico de cabello negro responde: -¡Se escondió en aquel pub! -apunta con el dedo.  
-Logre quemarle las manos con el agua, por poco me muerde. ¿Vamos por él? -pregunta.  
-No, me preocupa más el otro.  
Los hombres misteriosos montan el carro penetran la penumbra con velocidad. Doblan la esquina, el chirrido de las llantas se esfuma.

Volvamos al interior del "Lust"  
-¡Billie!… Mónica y sus amigas nos invitan a su casa. ¡A ya sabes que! -dijo Cool en tono lujurioso.  
Mónica es la chica que estaba bailando con Tré. Ella regentea un burdel con su madre en  
Piccadilly Circus.  
-¿Y Brandon? -pregunta Tré.  
-¡Fue al baño! Se tomo una Margarita, dejo la mitad de otra. -contesta.  
Sus ojos fijos en la copa de la Margarita casi bebida.  
-Lo volvemos a sedar. -sugiere Cool.  
-No… no me tientes. -responde dudando.

El hombre de semblante pálido se arrima a Flowers, sus pasos son inaudibles. Lo sujeta por la espalda…  
-¡Brandon ya se tardo! ¿qué tanto hace en el baño? ¡Estoy harto de ser su maldito niñero! – replicó Armstrong  
-Tré, estamos listas porque la demora. -dijo Mónica con voz sensual.  
-Brandon, nuestro amigo todavía no regresa del baño.  
-¿Tiene diarrea? -preguntó la chica pelirroja (la gemela perdida de Shirley Manson). Amiga de Mónica.  
-¡No lo se! -exclama Cool y menea su cabello.  
Todos se encaminanaron hacia el baño.

"¡Argh, mi vestido entallado con lentejuelas se ensucio de chocolate! ¿Ahora como saco la mancha?"  
Justin, el travesti descubre a Flowers tirado en el piso. Saca el celular de su bolso. La ambulancia arribo enseguida. Flowers fue trasladado a "Sacred Heart"  
-¿Doctor cómo está? -preguntó Cool, preocupado.  
-Su condición es critica, el joven perdió bastante sangre. Esperemos que la Intra…  
-¡Doctor, él es mi primo! Fue al baño y después ya no supe que le paso. Un travesti lo encontró tirado en el piso pero no me explico que le paso… ¿Lo apuñalaron o le dispararon? -pregunta Billie, con dejo de angustia.  
-En el lado derecho del cuello presenta dos hendiduras como si una cobra lo hubiera mordido; le extrajo bastante sangre. -responde el doctor- ¡Le mordieron el cuello! -expresa sorprendido.  
-¡Señor Flowers!  
-Disculpe doctor, me apellido Armstrong, Brandon Flowers es mi primo materno. -corrige al doctor.  
-Lo siento. Señor Armstrong, su primo no es el único paciente que muestra este cuadro; anteayer a tendí a dos mujeres en la misma circunstancia. Soy escéptico ante las supersticiones muy arraigadas de este país. En mi personal medico cuento con gente muy magufa, rumorean de que se trata de un vampiro. ¡Yo no lo creo y nos les voy a creer! Ojala la terapia intravenosa salve a su primo. -concluyó el doctor y en su interior dice: _lamentablemente, la dos mujeres no sobrevivieron._

-Billie, si Jean se entera le va a dar un infarto. Un vampiro ataco a su bebe.  
-Tré, los vampiros no existen.  
-¿Entonces qué lo ataco?  
-¡No lo se! -enfatizo, con un nudo en la garganta. Parpadea, las lágrimas inundan sus ojos.

La dama plateada abandono el escenario hace seis horas. Tré Cool cortésmente devolvió a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares.  
Billie inhala profundo. (generalmente lo hace cuando se droga; pero el miedo turba a cualquiera, obviamente es lo mismo.) Armado de valor le explica a Jean en donde se encuentra su hijo.  
-Un bastardo le clavo un picahielo en el cuello, por fortuna no le perforo la yugular. Brandon se desangro. Esta internado en "Sacret Heart" un hospital Franco-Canadiense.  
Las pupilas de Jean se ensanchan; sus rasgos cándidos se tornan en ira.  
-¡Tía, prometiste que no te ibas a enojar!  
-Billie, me educaron estrictamente, erradiqué las palabrotas; en este instante deseo recordarlas. La señora busca las palabrotas en el baúl oxidado de su mente. Las groserías que nunca compartió con su marido. Recordó una:  
-¡Por tú pinche culpa mi bebe se esta muriendo! -dijo con ímpetu mientras lo sacude con una sucesión de manotazos. Billie esquiva los golpes pronto la abraza, amarra sus brazos con los suyos. Logro detenerla.  
-Tía, perdona lo que voy a decir, por tu culpa Brandon es un blandengue. Lo consientes demasiado.  
-¡Y, a ti no! -refiere indignada- ¡Tu madre, perdón mi hermana no te consiente igual que yo!  
Jean rompe en llanto, le moja su corbata roja. Billie continua abrazándola, por instinto echa una pierna atrás. La pantorrilla roza y notifica el sofá de la sala.  
-¡Tía, porfavor ya no llores, me contagias el sentimiento! ¡Siéntate! -ambos se sientan. Armstrong pesca una galleta cubierta con nuez preparada por Jean. Desde hace rato le echo los ojos a la charola apoyada en la mesita de Té. La señora se siente fatal exige otro abrazo. Billie obedece, le ensucia el abrigo con las boronas.

Amaneció nublado típico en la Ciudad de Westminster. En el interior del New Scotland Yard, los agentes están conmocionados por las extrañas muertes acaecidas hace 3 meses.  
En una oficina asentada en la planta alta del edificio transcurre una discusión, un poco desabrida. Entré los agentes David Rossi y Spencer Reid.  
-¡Eres un maldito necio! debemos contratar o buscar un Cazavampiros. -espetó Reid. Con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio; sus manos cubren los apuntes de Rossi, acerca de su próximo libro.  
-Vuelvo a repetir los vampiros no existen. ¡Maldito necio! así le hablas a tu superior. Si de insultar se trata: tienes la pinta de un maldito Nosferatu. ¿Acaso no descansas? Morgan te entrego el expediente.  
-Sí. -dijo Reid con una mueca de disgusto.  
Siente hormigueo en las manos por la presión ejercida en esa posición. Toma asiento y masajea sus manos y brazos. Rossi lo mira con asombro y manifiesta una leve sonrisa: -Reid, y el expediente ¿dónde está? ¿dónde lo pusiste?  
-Lo puse en el escritorio. -Hojas de papel amontonadas en el escritorio. David separa los apuntes; algo azul se asoma, es el expediente. -¡Ah, aquí esta!  
Rossi abre el expediente, lo lee en voz alta: "Dos hombres y una mujer asesinados de la misma forma, sin ninguna gota de sangre. Uno de los hombres tiene el brazo derecho dislocado. Los cuerpos fueron hallados la mañana del pasado jueves en el callejón trasero del Pub, nombrado "Lust"… ¿Qué dice aquí? no entiendo. ¿Quién mecagrofano esto?  
-Contesta, un estúpido wannabe-vampiro puede dislocar el brazo.  
-Reid, hemos lidiado con psicópatas peores que éste… estos. El perfil concuerda no hay duda; no de en balde funde el sistema.  
Spencer cruza los brazos, sigue molesto.  
-Por cierto, donde vas a encontrar un Cazavampiros: en la "Sección Amarilla", en eBay, en dónde… Se burlo Rossi.

Recorramos las calles; Vayamos a Oxford Street. Un volkswagen Beetle Tuning se estaciona enfrente de la entrada del "Mylo Xyloto" (Restaurant Japones).

Los dos hombres misteriosos bajan del auto. Cansados y adoloridos entran al Restaurant. Toman su asiento de costumbre mientras el sudor de la frente desliza por su cara. Akane Kouda, la mesera se aproxima hacia su mesa.  
-¡Buenos días! ¿qué apetecen desayunar? -les pregunta con ironía-, _la misma Orden de todos los días, o esta ocasión sera distinta._ -pensó.  
-Café expreso doble porfavor, ¡Traiga 2 tazas!  
-¡Enseguida!… no cambian -bisbiseo  
-Chris me duele la cabeza, no he pegado los ojos en seis días; también me duele el dedo anular, me astille cuando le saque punta a la estaca. -comenta y le enseña el dedo lastimado.  
-Guy, no eres el único, también me duele la cabeza; y cuando inhalo me duele un montón el costado. El imbécil me cargo y me arrojo encima de una tumba, me fracturo las costillas.  
-¡Chris te sientes bien, vamos al hospital! -dijo Guy, preocupado.  
-Tranquilo, mi cuerpo sana rápido.  
La mesera sirve el café en las dos tazas procura que no se desborde el liquido.  
-Dime, por qué estos hermanos son tan fuertes.  
-Son tan fuertes como cualquier vampiro, sin embargo, no son vampiros Alfa. El mayor es demasiado astuto, envidio su inteligencia y su astucia; y el otro es muy impulsivo, no medita. Sin la protección del hermano mayor seria polvo.  
-¡También yo sin ti! -dijo Guy en tono meloso. De pronto sintió el brazo de Chris pasar sobre sus hombros y estrecharlo hacia su costado leso.  
-¿Algo más? preguntó Kouda mientras coloca la cafetera sobre la mesa.  
-¡Una bolsa con hielos! -suplicó Martin.

Christopher Anthony John Martin nació en Devon, Reino Unido. Su padre y abuelo son descendientes de un clan de cazavampiros, conocidos como los "Helsingarlic", el nombre es un juego de palabras. El tatarabuelo de Berryman asistió a una tertulia impartida por Bram Stoker. Rupert Ian Berryman Tercero, dudaba de la existencia de los vampiros. Dio un largo trago a su cerveza mientras escuchaba con escepticismo a Stoker. El nieto del tabernero arrojo un bulbo de ajo; el bulbo choco con su frente al instante Stoker menciono a Van Helsing. Como verán, el tatarabuelo era patoso con las palabras, sin embargo logro conquistar a la tatarabuela de Martin. Guy Rupert Berryman nació en Kirkcaldy, Escocia. Su padre y abuelo son descendientes de un clan de cazavampiros nombrados por su tatarabuelo, como los "Helsingarlic".

La tatarabuela de Martin se encontraba en su casa de campo, dormía apaciblemente. Ella nunca supuso que el jardinero era una criatura de la noche. La maldita bestia perturbo su sueño arrebatándole la vida; por este hecho trágico Rupert Ian abandono el escepticismo, se dedico en cuerpo y alma a la Vampirologia: el tratado de los no-muertos. Antes de morir pudo vengarse del vampiro que asesino a su esposa. Los descendientes de Rupert y de Emma continuaron con el clan, cada hijo varón es entrenado para cazarvampiros, las hijas son relegadas es un clan machista como el Golf en sus inicios.

A muy temprana edad fueron entrenados. Expertos en ciencias ocultas, conocen y saben maniobrar distintas clases de armas y tecnicas de combate.

Chris Martin recibió información de Francia, Jean-Benoît Dunckel le envió un pergamino encontrado en la tumba de un esclavo egipcio, este esclavo era vampiro, lo sepultaron bocabajo. Chris, está angustiado. El hermano mayor vampiro le arrebato el pergamino. Contiene una leyenda que habla de un arma peligrosa para la humanidad; afortunadamente, Martin lo pudo leer pero tiene que adelantarse antes de que el vampiro se de cuenta.

Billie y Jean Flowers acudieron a "Sacred Heart".

La señora sentada en el sofá de la Sala de Espera no para de llorar, enjuga las lágrimas con el pañuelo. Billie sopla el café y con cuidado lo sorbe, la anterior vez se quemo la lengua. La Sala de Espera se encontraba medio llena. El señor del servicio postal flirtea con la recepcionista; sus carcajadas se fusionaban con el ajetreo de las enfermeras. Ante Armstrong, dos gemelos forcejean por el Nintendo 3DS, el Profesor Layton perdería la noción por semejante violencia. Billie aborrece el lugar. Recuerda el fatídico día del mes de septiembre cuando su padre murió en el hospital. Un hospital más pulcro que éste. El conserje frota los zapatos de él con el trapeador; acostumbra limpiar por encima, rara vez limpia a conciencia.

El hombre de semblante pálido, viste con chaqueta y pantalón de lana color negro y una bufanda de seda color blanco ciñe su cuello. Aprovecha el día nublado. Da cabriolas sobre las tumbas del Cementerio de Highgate. Patea los floreros de cristal (depositados por los dolientes vivos que osaron entrar). Se detiene sobre la tumba de Karl Marx, enseguida contempla sus manos, las ampollas desaparecieron. Baja de la tumba, camina y se introduce en la cripta.

-¿En dónde andabas? ¡Esos estúpidos cazadores por poco me clavan la estaca y tú maldito cobarde huiste como siempre!  
-¡No huí! El tarado cazador me quemo con el agua bendita. ¡Me ardían demasiado las putas manos! Me escondí en el baño de los hombres en un Pub. ¿cómo te salvaste?  
-Me escondí en una alcantarilla; posteriormente los imbéciles se separaron. Ataque al idiota de Martin.  
-¿Lo mataste?  
-No, me mostró la maldita cruz. ¿Liam bebiste Redbull o te metiste Crack? -le sujeta la cara- A que te refieres.- dice mientras le mueve la cara.  
-Ay algo raro en tu aspecto, tus pupilas están dilatadas. ¡hummm! cómo te lo explico. He vivido 2 siglos y no se como explicarlo.

Noel y Liam Gallagher nacieron en el suburbio de Manchester en Burnage, en el siglo XIX. Hijos de Tom Gallagher, un borracho pendenciero y de Margaret Sweeny Gallagher, obrera trabajaba en una Bakery. Vivían en una casa rústica de ladrillo.

Tom frecuentemente asistía a los prostíbulos; su prostíbulo favorito se llamaba "Chat Paresseux" (Gato Perezoso en francés). En ese lugar conoció a su amante asesina Mireille Mathieu, era un vampiro alfa, natural de nacimiento.

Una mañana de octubre, Noel y liam fueron a la casa de su madre, hace meses que no la veian. Noel tenía 34 y Liam 29. Cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a su madre muerta en el piso de la sala. En la habitación contigua Tom peleaba con su amante. Ellos escucharon los gritos, corrieron deprisa para auxiliarlo, fue inutil Tom habia muerto.  
Mireille era demasiado fuerte, primero ataco a Noel, mientras le succionaba la sangre, Liam intento escapar, no pudo se le atoro el pie en la silla tirada y cayo al suelo. Mireille transformo a Noel y Liam en vampiros por una desconocida razón. Ambos han vivido 2 siglos.

Noel, joven maduro de 34 años, se ha alimentado de miles de personas y asesino a 5 cazadores de vampiros. Su deseo anhelado es asesinar a Chris Martin. Liam, joven de 29 años, tambien se ha alimentado de miles de personas y a diferencia de Noel solo pudo asesinar a 2 cazadores de vampiros. Odia a Guy Berryman, no esta obsesionado en matarlo.

Noel porfin encontró una metáfora para explicar lo raro en el aspecto de Liam  
-Luces eufórico como si hubieras hecho el amor, apropósito en que bar te escondiste.  
-"Lust" -responde, y le aparta las manos de su cara.  
-¿Lo hiciste con una suripanta?  
-¡NO! Noel que tengo en mi maldita cara.  
-¡Liam golpeame!  
-¡En serio puedo! -expresa emocionado  
-Vamos dame tu mejor golpe. -lo anima  
Le propina un recio puñetazo, sale disparado, voló casi un metro de altura. Liam corre deprisa se reune con el.  
-¿Noel estas bien?  
-Me zafaste la dentadura pero estoy bien.  
-Vaya, tienes razón me siento muy eufórico. Pensé que era lo normal de siempre. ¡Increíble por primera vez te hice volar con un golpe!  
Noel es mas fuerte que Liam  
-Por lo general yo termino en el suelo. -aclara  
-¡¿Qué rayos hiciste en el puto baño?! -refunfuña, Noel mientras se levanta del suelo de concreto.

Alza la mirada, sus ojos azules contemplan los relieves del techo de la cripta, comienza a recordar:

Ingrese al baño de los hombres, me escondí en uno de los excusados. Me ardían mucho las manos, estaba preocupado por ti…  
-¿Y?  
…Y tenía hambre, el estomago me gruñía hace milenios que no escuchaba ese gruñido. Luego, un hombre entro con prisa, se acerco al lavabo para vomitar, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lo sujete por la espalda, él intento defenderse, desesperado buscaba en el espejo la imagen de su opresor. Ese efímero instante me recordó a las moscas pegadas en las bandas adhesivas; arrancándose sus alas con tal de vivir.

No pude apreciar el pavor asomándose por su mirada pero los pujidos y el batir acelerado de su corazón me estimulaba…

le clave mis colmillos en el lado derecho de su cuello. ¡Oh, Señor!  
-No lo menciones. -intercede Noel  
-Pobre el Whisky de sangre más delicioso de mi existencia. Mi lengua continua extasiada.  
Se relame los labios  
-Lamento, interrumpir tu orgasmo gastronómico. En donde quedo tu juramento de: "únicamente, me alimentare de mujeres de 11 a 75 años, de preferencia que tengan el cuello limpio; hombres y homosexuales vayan se al diablo". Recordó Noel en tono irónico.  
-Tenía mucha sed y hambre. ¿Por qué me siento tan eufórico?, tal vez ese tipo estaba coke high por eso vomito. -razona, Liam.  
-¿Cómo era ese hombre? preguntó Noel  
-Joven, caucásico, delgado: como cualquier hombre. describió Liam, aflojando su bufanda.  
-¡Esa es tu descripción!  
-Perdoname, soy pésimo fisonomista.  
-¡Ay puta ma… me duele! -gimió Noel, y se soba la dentadura.

La noche se apresuro en caer. Martin y Berryman se encaminan en carro al Cementerio de Highgate. Cada noche ambos eliminan a los vampiros engendrados por Noel y por Gem Archer…  
Archer en vida era su abogado, Noel lo transformo en vampiro como premio a su eficiencia. El carro se detiene, ellos bajan. Chris se cuelga el crucifijo, Guy le entrega un sable; abre la puerta principal de barrotes está chirría. Ambos se dirigen hacia la penúltima tumba de la fila horizontal del lado derecho. El nuevo vampiro desde dentro corre la tapa del ataúd al instante se levanta. Martin sin parpadear le corta la cabeza con el sable. Berryman realiza lo mismo con una vampira yuppie. Los nuevos vampiros salen de las tumbas.  
-¡Chris nos rodean! -alerto Guy-, ¡Dame el lanzallamas! -ambos se separan; y cada uno por su lado incineran a los vampiros.  
Un vampiro novato es vulnerable al fuego, el sol y el fuego los exterminan fácilmente; en cambio, un vampiro alfa o con más años, el sol y el fuego sólo los debilita.  
Guy quemo a dos vampiros. Su cuerpo ya no soporta más se desmaya, entre tanto Chris continua con la batalla, ignora el estado de su colega. Gem Archer regreso de un exquisito buffet, asalto un Double Decker, satisfecho se lame los labios; sin darse cuenta tropieza con Berryman, cae en el suelo. -¡¿Quién fue el idiota que no deposito el envase en la fosa?! -expreso en forma irónica.  
Usa su agilidad vampiresca y en menos de un segundo se pone de pie. Sacude su fino traje de color azul marino marca Pretty Green que le vendió Liam.  
-¡A ver con qué piltrafa tropecé! -Su sorpresa es mayúscula. Archer cierra la boca y rápidamente sostiene a Berryman; se lo cuelga como una estola. Martin llega demasiado tarde. "¡Maldita sea, Archer lo secuestro tengo que salvarlo!" espetó Martin  
Golpeando la pared de un mausoleo con el puño izquierdo.

Los hermanos Gallagher viven en un castillo en Nothing Hill, a menudo asisten a la cripta para jugar al Bridge. Liam y Gem compiten contra Noel y Robbie Williams…  
Ambicioso play boy hizo pacto con el diablo, a cambio de su alma fue transformado en un demonio terrenal. Posee las mismas características de los vampiros, sin embargo, el sol no lo quema, ni lo debilita y tampoco necesita dormir.  
Está cripta se localiza enfrente de la tumba de Karl Marx, ahí mismo se encuentra otra tumba (la fachada). La lapida contiene un epitafio escrito con letras de acero salientes, el epitafio reza así: "Dig Out Your Soul: It ain't no place to be killing time" Para poder entrar a la cripta tienes que jalar la letra Ye y cambiar la Ese en vertical a horizontal; cuando la cambias, la Ese casi forma el símbolo del infinito. Tienes que hacerlo sincronizado al mismo tiempo. Martin desconoce esto, entretanto persigue al abogado.  
El dolor insoportable en sus costillas no le permite pensar con claridad, Noel le arrebato el pergamino es cuestión de que lo lea y lo que faltaba el secuestro de Berryman.

Son las tres, el sol calienta la ciudad con enjundia.

Jean Flowers permanece dormida en el sofá de la Sala de Espera del hospital. Tré Cool bebe su cuarto café, se aburrió de resolver los crucigramas de las revistas. Él no sabia que Ringo Starr y los Monkees habían protagonizado un comercial de la Pizza Hut en el 95. El se encontraba mas o menos a gusto en su bugalo, cuando recibió la llamada de Armstrong a las seis de la mañana. Le pidió que cuidara a su tía mientras el atiende su negocio; la tienda nombrada "Viva La Gloria" asentada en Regent Street.  
Billie detesta apilar las latas esto le corresponde a Flowers. La tienda es pequeña los pasillos son estrechos pero dispone de lo básico.

-Señorita cuánto cuesta esta revista. -indaga, el agente Reid.  
-$30 euros. -responde la cajera.  
-¡$30… por qué tan cara!  
-¡La va comprar si o no! -replicó la cajera.  
-Si deme la. -dijo en tono cansado y de su cartera saca dos billetes: uno de $20 y el otro de $10.

"Seminario De Lo Insólito" Leyó Billie el titulo de la revista. Se acerco para verificar el trabajo de Penelope García, la cajera nueva.

-¡Muchas gracias! agradeció el agente.  
-Señor disculpe mi intromisión; por qué compro ese panfleto. Usted cree en esas fumadas.  
Reid lo mira fijamente y contesta: "Soy devoto de estas fumadas desde hace 3 meses" el agente abre la revista, repasa el índice con el dedo, "Vampiros atacan en Westminster, pagina 11″ leyó en voz baja.  
-¡Disculpeme señor!… Soy el agente Spencer Reid. -se presenta y extiende su brazo- Billie joe Armstrong, dueño de este lugar. -se la estrecha.  
-Señor amstrong usted es escéptico, no cree en estas fumadas, no obstante estoy desesperado, por eso me atrevo a preguntarle: ¿en dónde rayos consigo un cazavampiros?  
-Internet -dijo García.  
-¡Ya consulte!  
-Sección Amarilla. -recomienda Armstrong  
-¡Ya consulte también!  
-Agente Reid por qué necesita un cazavampiros. -esta pregunta le sorprende.  
-¡No ha escuchado leído o visto las noticias! Hablaron de las víctimas asesinadas por vampiros.  
-Me aburren los noticieros odio la política. _entonces Brandon y esas mujeres no son las únicas víctimas_ -musita- Agente Reid, mi primo al parecer fue mordido por un vampiro, está comatoso en el hospital…  
-Porque no coloca un anuncio en el periódico solicitando un cazavampiros. -intercede la cajera.  
-¡Magnifica idea jamas se me había ocurrido! -expresa Reid en tono emocionado y le propina un beso en la coronilla. Se compone de la emoción.  
-Señor Armstrong, lamento lo de su primo; ojala se recupere pronto. -Billie asintió con la cabeza.

Archer tomo un atajo, Chris lo perdió de vista.  
Martin se detiene cerca de la tumba de Karl Marx. _"¡Maldición por dónde se fue!"_, pensó. Recorre el lugar con la vista, vislumbra; mira hacia todos lados. Su estomago gruñe mientras las nubes esconden al sol. Ignora que debajo de sus pies se localizan los hermanos Gallagher.

-¡Estúpido niño hiperactivo, detente! -grito furioso.  
-Necesito salir, me siento muy excitado. -espetó en movimiento. Camina veloz para completar su quinta vuelta.  
-¡Detente, deja de dar vueltas, me mareo! Liam, Liam, Liam… estas sordo. ¡fiu fiuuu! -chiflo Noel- _En cuántos días hará digestión la sangre que se bebió_ pensó. ¿No tienes hambre?  
-No. -gritó.  
Noel fastidiado de verlo se tumba en el sofá, y cojee su iPhone de la rinconera  
-¿Qué le pasa a mi iPhone por que no enciende? Hace rato servía.

El abogado deposita a Berryman en el suelo, Liam se da cuenta  
-¡Archer qué hiciste!  
-Les traje un regalo. -sonríe.  
-¿Lo mataste?  
Archer mueve la cabeza en señal de negación  
-Me tropece con él está desmayado. -Liam se pone de cuclillas cerca de Berryman-, "Vamos, acaba con él" lo incita Archer.  
Le toca el cuello, siente su pulso, un hilo morado resalta: es la yugular.  
-Gem, desprecio a este imbécil con todo mi corazón, pero no tengo hambre. Tengo ganas de destrozarlo, arrancarle los brazos y las piernas, sacarle los…  
-¡Liam tomaste mi iPhone sin mi consentimiento! Noel se asombra con el regalo de Archer  
-¿El obtuso cazavampiros cómo llego aquí?  
-Yo lo traje, me tropecé con él, está desmayado. -repite el abogado mientras se endereza Liam  
-¡Noel, ya no jodas! Destroce tu iPhone y de la misma manera voy a destrozarlo. -lo señala.  
-¿Se desmayo por qué sera? -preguntó de forma irónica. Archer, le ignora-, Sepa, lo encontré así, me costo un pedo traerlo. Martin, me pisaba los talones, tome un atajo y me escondí. Martin, se paro cerca de la entrada de nuestra cripta. Inspecciono todo el lugar parecía un pinche búho. Media hora después subió al carro y se largo.  
-¡Liam, suéltale el brazo, no se lo vas arrancar! -Hace caso omiso y continua jalando el brazo del cazador. La zangoloteada no lo despierta se lo se escucha un leve crujir. Molesto sujeta las manos de su hermano "¡Liam porfavor suéltalo!, todavía es muy temprano para acabar con él. Berryman es mi boleto para conseguir a Martin. Además está desmayado. No quieres oirlo gritar, ver como se retuerce de dolor". Gallagher, posee el don de convencer y manipular a su hermano. Por culpa de Noel; Liam por poco se ahoga en el río. Lo persuadió para que no lo acusara con su madre. "Esta bien lo haremos a tu modo" dijo Liam.  
-Archer, recoge a Berryman y encierralo en la recámara del velador. Acuestalo en la cama y con esta cadena amarralo de la cintura en la cama. No quiero que escape, ese cazador aprendió las mañas del otro.  
-¿Y qué hago con el velador? -preguntó Archer.  
-¡Williams no se deshizo del cuerpo! Qué modales son esos.  
-¡Eak! Dejo la mitad del velador. -refiere- ¿El miembro y las piernas? -Liam afirmo con la cabeza. -Vierte-los en una bolsa y tirala a la basura.  
-¿Quién, yo? -pregunta Gallagher.  
-Sí tú, ayuda lo, descarga ese vigor incontrolable.

Lo alza del suelo, lo recarga en su hombro. Ambos se alejan.

_¡Maldito escuincle de mierda, rompió mi iPhone! Phil Collins me lo obsequio, murió de alegría al entregármelo. El idiota gordo cantaba horrible, no obstante era un hombre limpio; eso me consta_ Habla en su interior y esboza una sonrisa.

El agente Spencer Reid regresa a su apartamento, localizado en Charing Cross. La casa es mediana, cuenta con 9 habitaciones y dos baños. 7 personas conviven en esta casa.

Rowan Atkinson, el casero, quedó viudo por culpa del abogado Gem Archer.  
Sara lo contrato, anhelaba el divorcio. Cansada de la vida monótona con Rowan; todos los días eran iguales, salvo aquella ocasión cuando ocurrió la fuga de gas. -La mujer no era un cuero, sin embargo, tenía lo suyo-, eso pensó Archer en el momento que bebió su sangre. El té y las galletas glaseadas no eran tan sabrosas como el gazpacho de hemoglobina.  
Rowan, nunca se entero del divorcio a pesar de que había firmado el papel. Un año después, Lily su hija le presento a su nuevo yerno: el agente Reid; necesitaba alojamiento. Rowan, reprobaba la idea de compartir su casa con otro ser humano que no fuera su allegado. Ella, lo persuadió para que alquilara la casa. Después de instalarse el agente.

En la primavera se instalo la señora taciturna: echa las cartas y lee el tarot, no obstante duda de los vampiros. En abril se instalo la pareja gay; dos lesbianas expertas en publicidad. Su comercial de los cigarros le dio la vuelta al mundo. El clérigo pego el grito al cielo.

En mayo, Lily término su relación de cinco meses con el agente Spencer Reid; después de reprocharle su constante ausencia, ella se mudo a Los Ángeles, California.

En julio, se instalaron los antropólogos, el Dr. Chris Martin y el Dr. Guy Berryman. El agente a conversado con ellos en el pasillo, a veces desayuna con ellos. Reid desconoce su verdadera profesión de Cazavampiros.

Luego de correr el cerrojo, se sienta en el sillón color marrón y abre la laptop. En la barra del buscador de Google escribe: "Aviso Oportuno". Abre la pagina y lee los términos, introduce su e-mail e incrusta el password, (la fecha cuando conoció a Lily).

SE SOLICITA CAZADORES DE VAMPIROS

Suena ridículo, sin embargo esto es real; mucha gente inocente asido asesinada por estas criaturas. Supongo que ustedes ya se enteraron.

¡Porfavor! ¡New Scotland Yard necesita su ayuda!

Repasa lo escrito sin despegar la mirada del monitor. Saca el Seminario De Lo Insólito de su gabardina color gris obscuro, comprada en una sucursal de Pretty Green. Lo coloca al lado de la laptop. Está a punto de teclear SEND. . . en eso recuerda que no encendió el interruptor de la luz. De inmediato abandona el asiento. El interruptor cerca de la puerta. Camina veloz, una cascara de naranja lo derriba al suelo.

¡aaaaaaagh!

El agente no es el único a dolorido. Martin cansado y maltrecho sube las escaleras; Samanta, la lesbiana va bajando, le da las buenas tardes. El no devuelve el saludo, emite un leve gemido.

Reid se levanta del piso forrado con madera.  
-¡Ayayay, mi codo! ¡Puta vaina cítrica! ¡Lily porque me abandonaste! Ella se ocupaba de la limpieza.  
El cuarto paulatinamente se convirtió en un nido de inmundicia. Rowan se hace de la vista gorda, su habitación está peor. Después de llorar y gemir. Enciende la luz cumple la misión. Martin llegó a la puerta y por lógica se desvanece. El agente abre la puerta y rápido lo arrastra hacia el interior.

Noel toca los colmillos con la lengua adentro de su boca. Le preocupa que el puñetazo propinado por Liam se los haya aflojado.  
-Terminamos, algo más. -dijo Archer.  
Noel con los dedos hace la señal de esperame tantito. Liam se tumba junto a el en el sofá y exclama:  
-Y este rollo es un nuevo calendario de los Beatles. -Noel se pasa la saliva- Da me eso no te importa. Se lo quite al cazador.  
Gem A. se sienta en el sillón enfrente de ellos y expresa con emoción  
-¡Calendario de los Beatles, wow yo quiero uno!  
-¡Ay, no mames! calendario de los Beatles; es un pergami… Noel se ríe. Recuerda cuando Liam asesino a John por tratar de defender a Yoko.  
-Liam desde hace rato quería preguntar. Te noto muy eufórico ¿a que se debe? -dijo, cruzando las manos. Aparta la mirada de su hermano, contesta la pregunta de Archer. -El tipo que mordí estaba súper drogado.  
Noel con cuidado desenrolla el pergamino  
-¿Qué dice? -cuestiona Liam- -¡No lo se, es Arameo! Gem, sabes traducir Arameo.  
-No. Soy bilingüe, hablo Ingles y Francés. -habla con petulancia.  
-¿A qué horas son? -le urge saber la hora.  
-Las 8:00 pm -responde Liam  
-¡Vamos al museo, no me voy a quedar con la duda! Martin no lo soltaba, me costo un pedo quitarse lo. Algo muy valioso e importante se anuncia aquí.  
-Ya son las ocho; no encontraras ningún museo abierto. Mejor, vamos a un Cibercafé y lo traduces con el Google o te presto mi iPhone. -comento Liam pícaramente.  
Speedy piensa antes de hablar.

La dama plateada presume su manto negro con flores de cinco picos centellantes. Las agujas del Big Ben marcan las diez de la noche.

Billie Joe Armstrong discute con Jean Flowers; ella no quiere irse del hospital.

-¡Tía, anda, vámonos! ¡No has comido, tampoco has dormido, te vas a enfermar! ¡Brandon, no va a despertar aunque estés aquí!

La tía guarda silencio comprueba que tanto daño le puede causar sus comentarios. Llena de ira tensa el rosario.

-Billie no insistas. Es demasiado testaruda. Regresa a casa, ve a dormir; yo me quedo con ella.  
-¡Muchas gracias Tré, cualquier cosa me avisas! -le da una palmada con cariño en el omóplato.

Los Gallaghers y Archer, visitaron casi todos los museos. Liam quebró la traquea del velador en el museo de historia. Gem y Noel mataron a una pareja haciéndose arrumacos en un carro; detrás del museo de ciencias. El viento frió bate sus cabellos. Los perros desalentados reservan los: "Guau-guau".

-¿Liam, qué bebes? preguntó Archer, retirando el residuo de sangre de su nariz y labios.  
-¿Leche? Robe dos botellas de la entrada de aquella casa, los dueños no las recogieron que desfachatez.  
-¡Ah, leche! volviste a ver a Alex DeLarge y sus drugos.  
-Sí, lo adoro es muy tierno y dulce. No entiendo por que la gente se espanta.

Los tres arribaron en Cambridge en una Moto Vespa; pueden volar pero la idea de ser Superman les molesta. Transitan por el basto campus. Rompen los cristales de la ventana, se introducen en la habitación del Decano.

-¡Decano, Robert Smith! -lee en voz alta la placa de bordes dorados y fondo rojo de terciopelo- ¡Porfavor despierte, necesitamos su ayuda; usted es experto en lenguas muertas. -prosiguió Noel en tono solemne.  
-Está roncando; qué ridículo se ve con su gorrito azul claro. -comento Liam en voz baja.

Noel se acerca a la cama y sacude con vehemencia al iluso decano. El hombre setentón abre los ojos y se altera por lo acontecido.

¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿Cómo entraron?, la puerta la cerré con llave. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Auxilio!

-¡Shhh! -chisteo Noel- Señor Smith calmese, no se agite, necesitamos su sabiduría. Mi abogado le explicara nuestra urgencia y la razón de porque estamos aquí.

Archer manotea mientras se lo explica. Liam se rasca la mejilla, ni un vampiro está exento de los barros. Noel reacomada los utensilios del escritorio.  
El decano tiembla de miedo les pide el pergamino. Smith se coloca los anteojos, comienza a leerlo en su mente.

Martin abre los ojos de golpe…

-¡Berryman está en peligro, es vital reunirme con el Dr. Francis Healy! -dijo en voz alta- ¡Doctor Martin, despertó, se siente bien?  
-Oh, es usted agente Reid. Me desmaye en el corredor y…  
-Cerca de mi puerta, oí el santo Madrazo, lo arrastre hacia dentro. Disculpe mi indiscreción, quién es el Dr. Francis Healy. -preguntó Reid mientras Martin se recarga en la cabecera de la cama-; El Dr. Francis Healy es un famoso Anticuario; el de seguro conoce el paradero de la daga de Vilid… Si Gallagher la localiza primero, el mundo estará condenado y la muerte de Berryman será inminente. Necesito la daga para negociar con él; la daga a cambio de Guy. -el agente, permanece en silencio, analiza el comentario.  
-No debo reposar, tampoco dormir; necesito que me ayudes. No puedo manejar, me arde un CHINGO el costado, además tengo fiebre. Te lo suplico llevame con el Dr. Healy. En este momento esos vampiros están haciendo de las suyas. Nuevas víctimas renaciendo como malditos engendros chupa sangre.

El cazador de nuevo pierde el sentido, su respiración está acelerada.

-¡Vampiros!, usted sabe de los vampiros, lo has visto. ¡Doctor Martin, Martin…! -lo zangolotea sucesivamente.

Los Gallagher y Archer se escondieron en el sótano de la Universidad de Cambridge

-Noel, ¿y ahora que hacemos? -inquiere Liam, abrazando un hámster muerto. Noel le da la espalda. Esculca las cajas polvorientas recargadas en el estante. -Esperar hasta que el puto sol se oculte- expresa y avienta el banderín de los "Wild Brown Bears" (equipo de Rugby del 66). Encima de la caja donde lo extrajo. Se voltea. La sorpresa estira sus pupilas…  
-¡Ay hijo de tu…! Mataste al pobre hámster, te ordene que no tocaras nada. -Liam lo agita- ¡Mira, que cosita tan bonita! Lastima que le saque los ojos.  
-Gem, te sientes bien, nos has dicho nada desde que amaneció. -Archer, eructa- Me duele el estomago, nunca me había excedido con la ingesta de sangre.  
-¡Liam, ve a la enfermería! Consigue un Sal De Uvas, Alka Seltzer o Pepto-Bismol…  
-¡Noel, acaso estás demente, quieres que me desintegre el sol y que hago si hay gente! Los jóvenes son muy desconsiderados, intento mantener una platica y todo lo abrevian; como si se tratara de un puto MSN y no se que es eso. Compre el celular para comunicarme contigo. No espera, se lo robe al tarado de Justin Bieber, maldito mocoso pedante. Quisiera revivirlo y matarlo otra vez.  
-¡Me vale madre tus pretextos, consigue lo que te encargue! Además continuas eufórico ve rápido sal como Flash.  
-Grr- argh- argh- Ahhhg… -gruñe con el hámster en mano. Sube las escaleras y azota la puerta del sótano. Archer por su parte comienza a vomitar, el sonido es desagradable. Noel lo consuela  
-Ya ya tranquilo, ese viejo estaba rancio, también me callo de peso la sangre.

Gallagher repite en voz modulada lo escrito en el pergamino según la traducción del difunto Robert Smith.

_La daga de vilid_ -hace una breve pausa-, Y ese demonio quien será, tal vez Robbie Williams lo conoce. -dice en su mente-. _La daga es la brújula, te guiara hacia el ungido. Ella o El te ofrecerá poder ilimitado. Creado en forma inmaterial: como espíritu reencarna en cualquiera cada cien años ._ ¿Y en dónde esta la dichosa daga?  
-En Praga. -responde Archer, contempla el enorme cuajeron que vomito.  
-Ir hasta Praga por una vieja daga. ¿y quién es el ungido?, poder ilimitado. No entiendo del cual fumaron. Ojalá, no se tarde Liam. El estúpido cazador ya despertó, supongo, no quiero que escape.

Guy Berryman despertó hace tres horas.

-_Maldita cadena me roza el ombligo no puedo desatarla. ¡Ay, me arde! Tranquilo, piensa como salir de aquí. Lo importante es que no te amarraron las manos y las piernas… Mierda, la cadena esta oxidada; no quiero contagiarme de tétanos._ -hablo en su interior-, Tétanos -expreso en voz alta-; ¡Me asesinaran antes de que me contagie! -Rompe en risa.  
Risa de nervios y desesperación.

No es una típica mañana. Un señor entro en paro. Dos cirujanos se disputan la operación de un famoso Rockstar. Choco en su motocicleta; el manubrio se incrustó en el tórax.

Rihanna, la enfermera inspecciona el aparato de ventilación mecánica y el equipo de monitorización cardiovascular en el cuarto de Flowers. El joven aludido pronto abre los ojos. El pitido de los aparatos le dan los buenos días. Balbucea, el vaho golpea la mascará. De pronto la enfermera percibe al joven.  
-¡Doctor Dorian, el paciente recobro el sentido! -gritó-, ¡Doctor, Doctor…! -sale de prisa del cuarto.

-¡Tía, buenos días! ¿dormiste bien? -preguntó Armstrong.  
Molesto consigo mismo por haber ofendido a su adorada tía.  
-Tía, p-p-perdoname. . . La-lamento lo que dije. Soy un t-t-orpe. -tartamudea de nervios le cuesta ofrecer disculpas.  
-Dormí poco, me siento cansada, ya no puedo llorar. ¡Ven acá mi segundo bebe! Acepto tus disculpas. Te comportas así porque sé que me quieres mucho, yo también te quiero. -se abrazan con ternura.

Cool suspende el bello momento.

-Señora Flowers, le traje el desayuno, son muy amables la gente que labora en la cafetería. ¡Buenos días Billie, gustas desayunar café?  
-Cool agita levemente el vaso desechable.

-Señor Flowers, me escucha. ¿Cómo se siente?  
-Me siento desguanzado y siento hormigueo.  
El doctor John Dorian aprieta los ojos y en tono inaudible dice: ¡gracias, si salvo!  
Señor Flowers, la intravenosa dio resultado. -dice en tono festivo- Señor Flowers porfavor no se altere con lo que le voy a preguntar: ¿Qué ocurrió realmente en aquel baño ese viernes?

Con la mano cepilla sus bigotes recapitula el momento  
-Luego del vomito, me enjuague la boca. De pronto algo o alguien me sujeto con fuerza de la espalda. Su imagen no se reflejaba en el espejo de la pared. Sentí un intenso dolor en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se estremecía, poco a poco perdí la fuerza. En mi mente veía rayos, luces estroboscopicas, algo así como…  
-Como la película "2001: Una odisea del espacio" -interrumpe, el doctor.  
-¡Si, así! -parpadea.  
-Se estaba desangrando, el oxigeno no llegaba a su cerebro. El cerebro debe compensar la perdida.

El doctor termina con el argot medico y se encamina hacia la salida para dar la buena noticia.

-¡Mmm… exquisito Bisquet! -se sacude las manos.  
-Billie, prueba éste contiene mermelada de piña. -señalo Cool.

-¡Señora Flowers, su hijo acaba de despertar!  
-¡De verdad! _gracias señor_ -musita- ¡Muchas gracias doctor, usted le salvo la vida, no se como pagárselo!  
-¿Doctor, mi primo está fuera de peligro?  
-No puedo confirmarle nada. Necesita reposar dos días más. Tal Vez dentro de muy poco podrá volver con ustedes a casa.  
-¡Hurra! -expresaron con alegría en unísono.  
-Doctor podemos ver lo. -sugirió Cool.  
-¡Claro que si, vayan a ver lo!

Jean Flowers no escatimaba en abrazos y besos. Armstrong jugo con el cabello de Brando y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cool también lo abrazo.

-Señora Flowers, Billie, deseo hablar a solas con Brandon. Porfavor podrían complacerme. -dijo con seriedad.  
-A solas, por qué… bueno, me parece bien. Cosas de muchachos. -dijo, Jean extrañada.  
-Salgamos tía.  
-Cool cierra la puerta olvida poner el pasador. Brando ingenuo, recorre el cuarto con la mirada mientras se toca el vendolete del cuello.

Tré saca de la chamarra un pedazo de madera con forma de estaca.

¡Muere, maldito Edward Cullen de porra! -lo apuñala- ¡Tré no, detente! Te pasaste de la dosis. ¡Auxilio, Socorro! ¡Billie ayudame, tu amigo se volvió loco! -el pobre de Flowers no podía detenerlo sólo alcanzó a cubrirse el pecho con las manos. -¡Billie, Tré me va a matar! -gritó ya sin fuerza.

Armstrong, escucho el ultimo grito de su primo, entra de prisa e inviste a Cool. Tirados en el piso le quita el remedo de estaca.

-¡Tré qué demonios te paso!  
-Billie, tu primo fue atacado por un vampiro, sino lo exterminamos, nos matara a nosotros.  
Ambos se apoyan en la cama para levantarse  
-No soy un vampiro, ni siquiera sé que o quien me ataco. -dijo enfadado mientras soba los brazos y el tórax magullado.  
-¿Brandon, crees en los vampiros? Quiero decir ¿Creías en los vampiros antes del altercado?.  
-Sí, sí creo… pero dentro de mi dudaba de su existencia. Billie, cada Halloween me visto como David, el personaje que encarno Kiefer Sutherland en The Lost Boys.  
-"Yo siempre creí que te disfrazabas de Billy Idol, por eso nunca torciste el labio", rimo. -Se carcajea el primo- ¡Argh! -bufó Flowers.

Martin recobro el sentido por segunda vez.

El tiempo apremia, sin tantos preámbulos le explica a Reid la enorme responsabilidad de su legado. Martin abandona la cama. El agente no lo detiene, quedó aturdido por el breve resumen de toda una vida exterminando el mal que los mortales ignoran; pero no se privan de manifestarlo a pesar de ser un concepto ambiguo. Apura el paso, al fondo del corredor se encuentra la habitación que comparte con Berrryman. Unos minutos después. Se cambia el pantalón y el conjunto interior; sin camisa se mete al baño, moja su cara. El agua fría proveniente del grifo lo despabila. Con una venda envuelve su firme y plano abdomen. Se coloca la camisa, se desespera por culpa de los botones. _"¡Cierra te, tengo prisa; voy a recibir herencia!"_, pensó. Por ultimo se pone la gabardina y el sombrero.  
Posteriormente, silencia a la maleta, cierra el cierre.

Abandona la habitación.

-¿Agente Reid, está listo? -sacude la puerta.  
-¡Estoy listo, por poco no doy con la maleta!

El carro estacionado delante de la puerta. Los cazadores no alimentan a los parquímetros con Euros; rara vez depositan unos Dracmas.

Ya adentro del carro se escucha el Ringtone de Killing an Arab – The Cure.  
El agente atiende la llamada.  
-¡Bueno!  
-¡¿Reid en dónde demonios andas?! Dirige te a la Morgue Municipal depositaron 4 cadáveres frescos: dos hombres treintañeros, una mujer de veinticinco años y el consagrado Decano de la Universidad de Cambridge: Ro… -Martin le arrebata el celular.  
-¡Señor es mi asunto! NO MOLESTE  
-¡¿Quién canijos es usted?! ¿Reid que sucede, estas ahí? -chillo Rossi a través del teléfono.  
Martin arroja el celular por la ventana.  
-¡Mi celular, tarde cuatro años en pagarlo! -réplica.  
-¡Acelera, luego te compro uno!  
-¡P-Pero, mi celular!  
-Manos al volante; lleva me al aeropuerto.  
-Usted no comprende. Me costo sudor y sangre reunir esos números. En la sede de New Scotland Yard, no le agrado a nadie, no tengo compañero. El Agente Rossi es el único que me "apoya" entre comillas. Necesito comunicarme con ellos, para cumplir con mi trabajo. Martin lo amenaza con la mirada. Reid pisa el acelerador.

Se dirigen a Glasgow, Escocia.

Liam, no consiguió ni el Sal De Uvas, Alka Seltzer o Pepto-Bismol… Se escondió en la biblioteca. Volvieron a la cripta en un Mustang clásico.

-¡Ay, mi estomago, me duele un…! Voy a preparar té de manzanilla. Gracias, tú "si eres un buen amigo". -dijo con ironía- De nada. -sonríe Liam y frota la cara de Gem con el hámster muerto.  
-¡Ahhhg, basta, comporta te como un adulto! Gem, ve hacer lo que vas hacer. -los reprende Noel tapandose un ojo.  
-¡Hola chicos! ¿Me extrañaron? Me ausente dos meses.  
-Robbie que mil-agro. -Noel abraza a Williams con efusión-, ¡Y yo qué! -protesta Liam.  
-¡Ven acá muchacho, has crecido bastante! La última vez que te vi no rebasabas la mesa. Bromeo. ¿Y eso? -le nota el hámster muerto.  
-Un recuerdo de Cambridge.  
-¿A dónde fuiste? ¿En dónde estabas? -cuestiono Noel.  
-Me fui a Praga; me hospede en un callejón oscuro. Los incautos mortales no me pueden ver, al menos que yo se los permita. Incite a dos Hipster. Los idiotas desmembraron a un pestilente vagabundo.  
-¡Robbie te amo eres mi héroe! -alardeo Liam.  
-Adelante Robbie toma asiento.  
-Gracias Noel.  
Me divertí mucho en Praga. Visite el club al que pertenecía cuando era un asqueroso mortal. A veces recuerdo ese estado… Vivía al tope arrastrando la cadena. Todo el tiempo sintiendo miedo; quejando me de lo inevitable y sintiendo me falso.  
-El té esta listo. ¿gustan? Menos tu Liam. -recarga el juego de té en la mesita.  
-No te preocupes Gem, al fin que ni quería.  
-Mira chamaquito de… te lo vas a tomar sino quieres que tire los colmillos.  
-Hola Gem, te acuerdas de mi.  
-Claro que sí, a los amigos de verdad nunca se les olvida.  
-Gem de dónde sacaste eso. -inquiere Noel. Suspendiendo la taza en el aire.  
-De la revista "Vogue British" El decano tenía una membresía. Por Cierto Robbie ¿en dónde andabas? -repiten la pregunta.  
-Me fui a Praga, me divertí mucho, pero el demonio Pazuzu no paraba de hablar. Puros chismes de vecindad.  
-Qué clase de chismes. -preguntó Liam; sacudiendo la mesita con el cadáver del hámster.  
-Los demonios y los vampiros ansían tener en sus manos la daga de Vi-Vi…  
-Vilid -contesta Archer.  
-Si, ese es el nombre.

Archer gira la mano para que continué

-La daga les mostrara al ungido; el o ella les dará poder ilimitado. Pazuzu me contó la leyenda apócrifa. Me quede jetón y se supone que no necesito dormir. En realidad me aburrió. Un mortal escribió esta leyenda en el Necronomicón en Sumerio. Posteriormente, en un pergamino la publicaron en Arameo. Su primo el demonio de la ira, le informo que la daga fue substraída por ladrones de tesoros proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra.  
-¡La daga se encuentra en este país! -enfatizo Noel- Uhm… pero para encontrarla va estar en chino.  
-¿Gem cómo supiste el nombre de la daga?

Archer observa como Liam remoja su galleta con chispas de chocolate dentro de la taza.

-Noel le arrebato un pergamino vetusto al estúpido de Martin. Como ningún de nosotros sabe traducir Arameo: fuimos a la Universidad de Cambridge. Y el amable y rancio Smith lo tradujo temblando de miedo; por su culpa me indigeste.  
-¿Esos cazadores siguen dándoles pelea? -inquirió Williams  
-Sí. Que bueno que lo mencionas. Voy a ver si ya despertó.

Los cuatro se dirigen al cuarto del velador.

¡Miren quien despertó! -dijo Noel en tono burlón.

Robbie Williams manifiesta una sonrisa de asombro  
-Lo atraparon. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-¿Si Noel qué me vas a hacer? Me vas a mutilar por quemar le las manos a tu hermanito; o por decapitar a tu novia en Támesis.  
-Callate. -dijo tranquilamente.  
-Gallagher relaten de nuevo la historia de su primer enfrentamiento con ellos.  
-Para qué, ahorita no tengo ganas. Piensas escribir nuestra biografía, nunca la terminarías; nosotros eramos vampiros antes de que tu nacieras como débil mortal.

Berryman se ríe.

-¡No te rías pendejo! -tiembla la voz de Liam, Berryman le contagio la risa.

-Robbie fue amable; no seas mal-educado cuenta le la historia.  
-¡No me jodas! -Noel mueve los labios sin emitir sonido.  
-Yo lo relatare de nuevo. -dijo Gem, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Berryman encoje las piernas.

Fue en el mes de octubre. Organice un bufete-fiesta para nosotros en mi casa. Los invitados eran mis amigos mortales del bufete de abogados. Uno de ellos invito a gente de sociedad, políticos, periodista, escritores: esa clase de gente…  
El paleontólogo, Alex Kapranos los invito.

-Por cierto, Kapranos ya despertó del coma? -le pregunta Liam al cazador; éste lo mira con odio.  
-Se cayó de la ventana. Le dio pánico tu dentadura perfecta.

Volviendo al relato: Organice ese evento para alimentarnos. Noel me estaba enseñando como clavar los colmillos sin perforar la yugular. En eso andábamos, cuando irrumpieron eso dos. Arruinaron mi iniciación.  
Esa noche Chris Martin le perforo el pulmón a Noel con la estaca. Unos meses después, ese baboso -le apunta con el dedo- decapito a Megan la novia de Noel, era una buena chica.  
-Muy habladora y criticona, nada le parecía. También muy estirada nunca aflojo nada. -agrego Liam.  
-Mato a tu novia por qué no lo matas? Qué pasa con ustedes?  
-Robbie lo hemos intentado pero esos idiotas siempre se salvan. -dijo Liam frustrado.  
-Ambos encontraron su complemento: la horma de sus zapatos.  
-Qué estupidez él no es mi complemento. Viste como pordiosero, su humor es pésimo no tiene mi gracia… Además quería descuartizar lo pero me lo prohibió.  
-Robbie, eres mi mejor amigo porfavor no seas metiche, yo sé lo que hago. Liam ya no llores, te doy luz verde; adelante rompe le la cara.  
Gallagher sin pensarlo le lanza unos certeros puñetazos. -Archer disfruta el espectáculo. Berryman se cubre la cara.  
El abogado le pellizca las piernas con el propósito de que no se cubra.

20 minutos después

-Tiempo! con eso es suficiente. – ordenó Noel.  
Se detiene. Satisfecho lame los nudillos de su mano manchados con sangre.

Pasaron dos días.  
Martin y Reid aterrizaron en Glasgow, Escocia. Martin fue internado de emergencia en una clínica militar. Las costillas quebradas le provocaron una peligrosa infección.

Reid toca el timbre. Una señora robusta, caucásica, de ojos color gris sin cejas, con el cabello recogido en un molote y con verrugas en la cara. Abre la puerta.  
Reid no entiende lo que dice. La señora habla polaco, le ordena que pase. Reid anodado no se mueve: con rudeza ella lo mete.

En el interior  
El Dr. Francis Healy rompe unos papeles. Encima de la mesa hay una maleta medio llena. No se sabe si se prepara para un viaje o acaba de regresar. La señora toca la puerta  
-¡Adelante!  
-¿Usted es el Dr. Francis Healy? Soy el Agente de la New Scotland Yard, Spencer Reid.  
El Doctor cambia el semblante alegre. Recuerda su doloroso pasado.

Enseguida Reid le platica todo en nombre de Martin.

El Dr. Francis Healy no confía en la New Scotland Yard por el altercado que tuvo con Interpol. Lo confundieron con el contrabandista de pinturas Sheldon Cooper. (la Mona Lisa fue bazzinga-da).

-Seré honesto con usted, Interpol me trato peor que a un perro y no dudo que New scotland Yard se igual. Por este motivo no confió en usted. Lo que te platico acerca de mi es verdad; pero no voy a divulgar lo contigo. – la sorpresa enmudeció a Reid.  
No podía creer que existiera otra persona aún más necia que su jefe, el agente Rossi. Reid consume la ira, el pago de no aceptar una negación por respuesta. El agente bufa: " Usted acaba de asesinar al Dr. Berryman"  
Indignado marcha hacia la puerta.  
-Espere, me urge decirle algo. -Reid, se detiene- Te detuve, ja,ja,ja… -Reid quiere desenfundar la pistola.  
Ja,ja,ja, No, ya enserio. La daga se encuentra en Londres, fue subastada hace año y medio; desconozco al actual propietario. ¡Ten, ven acá! -le entrega un libro contiene la foto de la daga. A propósito en que hospital esta internado Martin.

Nos encontramos en Inglaterra son las 10:00 pm de la noche. Flowers volvió al hogar.

Bitácora del capitán F.B.R Nota tres

_Apenas tres notas; el cuaderno que Ratatouille adorna la portada contiene 100 hojas. Además dejo tres renglones en blanco._ -explico dentro de si mismo. Mientras patina la pluma.

Regrese del hospital estuve internado una semana entera. El señor Morrissey me visito por primera vez aquí en mi casa. Será porque descubrí a Lucy con mi Señor del Chaleco, maldito gato ha vivido más que yo… Por eso me quejo de la monotonía de existir sin sentirme satisfecho y realizado. Por el incidente del vampiro, mi madre me prohibió salir en la noche. Ese ente me chupo casi todito como yo con las Coca-Colas. Por qué no estoy muerto, por qué no me convirtió en vampiro, por qué-por qué-porqué no me otorgo la libertad. Lo sé soy patético y patoso. Prefiero desperdiciar las lágrimas que el sudor.

La tinta azul se chorreó ensucio la hoja.

En la sala Armstrong habla con sus amigos sobre Brandon. Mike Dirnt termino con su novia. La ciudad del pecado lo embelesó: deposito sus fichas dentro de una mesera conocida como "Traga-monedas"

-¡Me están choreando!  
-No Mike, es en serio un vampiro lo ataco sino me crees vamos arriba para que Brandon te muestre las hendiduras. Ya nadie esta a salvo ¿y ahora que haremos? -cuestiona Cool.  
-Continuar con nuestra vida. -enuncia Armstrong.  
Este viernes iremos al "Lust" a parte del condón, cargaremos un collar de ajos y portaremos estacas en nuestro saco o chamarra.  
-¡Billie Joe estas orate, perdiste la última neurona!  
-¡Tré el mundo es una mierda porque escondernos cuando las maravillas se presentan! Soy un hombre de acción fiestero y ninguna cabeza cercenada depositada en los botes de basura y la paranoia por bombas escondidas en lugares públicos; y ahora sanguijuelas andantes: me va a detener.  
-Por eso te aburren los noticieros. -deduce Cool.  
-¡Orale y ni así somos estrellas de Rock! -expreso Mike.

Guy Berryman pudo separar 5 eslabones de la cadena ayudado de una Lima de diamante que saco de su pantalón. Para su fortuna los eslabones no eran gruesos. Durante la maniobra el aserrín de hierro oxidado le produjo prurito en las manos.  
Con los párpados hinchados y el labio roto, retira la cadena. Una vez de pie busca la salida. La puerta está cerrada con llave y la ventana ovalada pequeña se encuentra tapiada.

-¿Y ahora qué? No he comido en siete días, tengo hambre; no mucha hambre. Me choca esperar, estoy aburrido. Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión. -le sugiere a Williams, sentado en su lado.  
-¡Ya vas empezar con tus joterías! No has comido en 7 días, ¿por qué?  
-El último tipo que ataque estaba super drogado, sepa que se metió, inhibió mi apetito. -contesta Liam.  
-Porqué no bebes tantita sangre del cazador. -recomienda Williams.  
-No, Noel se va a enojar.  
-No lo vas a matar solo lo vas a mordisquear. También tengo hambre, se me antojo la sangre. Hagámoslo antes de que vuelva y nos sermonee.


	2. Pagina Dos

**De los miles de billones de Fanfics publicados en esta página; me da inmensa alegría que hayas dado con el mío. ^^ ¡Bienvenido seas amig lector ! **

**Esta historia es 100% por ciento original, claro a excepción de los nombres de los personajes; los nombres corresponden a gente muy famosa. Y por eso cabe la posibilidad de que los administradores de esta página retiren y borren mi cuento por violar una de sus reglas. Pero mientras se suscite esto, los invito a que lean los capítulos indefinidos de mi cuento. **

**Este fanfic lo publiqué por vez primera: el 3 de abril del 2012, en mi blog de Wordpress. Dejo el link por si desean verificar.: **

**Mihaza wordpress com**

**La causa del porqué publique aquí mi cuento es que me urge sacar ésta espina, respecto si soy buena o soy súper pésima con este rubro. En palabras simples: please necesito tu aprobación, no importa si es apabullante o halagadora. De cualquier forma indica que incité algo dentro de ti. **

**¡Ahora sí, disfruta mi cuento! :D**

Robbie Williams voltea y sin previo aviso junta sus labios con los de Liam, sorprendido abre la boca dándole paso a la lengua de Williams. Gallagher se compagina. Enroscan sus lenguas, saborean el intercambio de saliva.

Mientras se toquetean las muelas y se roban el aliento.

Berryman abrió la puerta del cuarto con la lima de diamante. Chris Martin le enseño abrir las chapas de las puertas sin necesidad de las llaves. Técnica aprendida de su tía, Cynthia Powell: cleptómana y usurera de profesión. Cauteloso mira hacia ambos lados. No hay moros en la costa; con sigilo transita por el corredor.

Williams le retira la mano de su entrepierna. Gallagher le desabrocho el cinturón y le bajo el cierre del pantalón. Williams sin articular, le desabrocha los botones transparentes de la camisa.  
-Robbie qué insinúas! Apresurate faltan tres botones. Emocionado se despoja de la bufanda y del saco negro, los deja caer tras de si. Williams, besuquea con finura sus pezones, va bajando, pasa por el ombligo. Se detiene… Le desabrocha el pantalón. Inmediatamente, se levanta y procede a desvestirse;  
-Como sino lo hubieras hecho antes. Lastimaste a Gem. -Menciona Williams y encesta el saco y las camisas en el sofá.  
-Desgraciado leguleyo, con razón es abogado, dijo que le había encantado.  
Liam, acomoda el pantalón sobre el brazo del sofá.  
-Quien entra primero? -le susurra en el oído,  
-Tu primero y luego yo! dijo liam, excitado.

-Este sitio es enorme! declaro Berrryman.  
Mejor para él así no escuchara los jadeos y pujidos de esos chicos traviesos.

-En aquella pared había una cruz, el contorno lo delata; esos monstruos la arrancaron. Rompieron los vitrales y las pinturas profanadas con sus fotos. Noel como la Virgen y Liam como el niño Jesús. -Berryman soltó una leve carcajada. Gira y toma rumbo hacia la izquierda. Atraviesa uno de los arcos. Un desagradable tufaso escapa de la pila de granito.  
-Guacala huele espantoso! -tapa su nariz- No quiero pensar de que se compone eso. El aspecto es gelatinoso. -manifiesta repulsión.  
A tres pasos de la pila de granito se asoma una puerta. El cazador jala el picaporte;  
-Al fin una puerta abierta! Las otras puertas están cerradas con candado y las ventanas tapadas con tablones de madera.  
Empuja la puerta, libera a los fantasmas de polvo. No puede ver nada. La obscuridad abarca todo el cuarto.  
El corredor dispone de pocas lámparas fluorescentes. Intento quitar una de la pared pero no pudo; los clavos se funcionaron con la pared.  
Berryman tantea las cosas, la sensación es rara y dolorosa entre lo aspero y pegajoso. Una cucaracha sale de la cuenca de la momia, recargada en una esquina. La momia en vida era el cobrador de impuestos.

Cansados y sudorosos terminan de vestirse.

-Estoy hambriento y tengo sed. -resopló Liam.  
-Yo también. -dijo Williams  
5 segundos después esboza una sonrisa morbosa.  
-Te gusto, no te lastime? -se percato de la sonrisa de Williams.

Liam repite de nuevo la pregunta mientras se acomoda el saco.

-Usas crema? Te pusiste colonia o es talco. Williams, contesta con una pregunta.  
-Nada de eso, tampoco desodorante. Por?  
-Me supo a coco!  
-El jabón que uso contiene coco y avena. -estira la bufanda.  
Robbie se alucina con la respuesta.  
-Los vampiros se bañan… que locura! se supone que eres un cadáver.  
-Mi madre era muy pulcra, me enseño el valor de la limpieza. Además me gusta jugar con los patitos de hule y… no diré nada más.

"Liam, Robbie, volvimos"

-A dónde fueron? -preguntó Liam.  
-Fuimos por Martin. Nadie lo ha visto. Caray, le hubiera pedido el numero de su móvil y casa.

El abogado percibe el aroma. _Lo digo o no lo digo, esa es la cuestión_ Debatía en su mente.

-Pídeselo a Berryman. -responde Archer. Corrigiendo la postura de los cojines en el sofá.

El cazador a tientas consiguió material para crear una cruz.  
-Ojalá, los ahuyente, pero cómo me defiendo de Williams, el demonio. No traigo agua bendita, tampoco el Grimorio: se lo entregué a Chris. Oh, señor porfavor protegeme. Por primera vez en mi vida me enfrento contra ellos sin la ayuda de Martin. Tengo frió, mi piel está eriza. Esto es un enorme congelador.

Berryman no ha traspasado ni la mitad del lugar. En su mente traza un mapa del sitio, sus coordenadas son inconexas. No sabe cuantos arcos paso y tampoco cuantas veces se cayó.

El cuarteto se detiene enfrente de la puerta. Noel empuja la puerta.

-Escapo, el imbécil escapo! Y ustedes, par de idiotas qué estaban haciendo?!  
Colérico, sujeta con brusquedad las solapas del saco de Liam.  
-Noel, cálmate! La costura es muy delicada. Estoy hambriento no puedo concentrarme.  
Archer confiesa el reciente secreto  
-Liam y Robbie se revolcaron. -exclama, con los brazos cruzados.  
-No me huelas! -espeta Williams.

Noel suelta a su hermano

-Otra vez con sus porquerías! No se pueden ir a un hotel. Con razón se percibía ese olor de atún podrido. -dijo Noel, avergonzado.  
Prosigue:  
El cazador no pudo escapar de este lugar. Separense! Vamos por él.

Guy Berrryman, arribo a un pequeño cuarto, alumbrado con una lámpara fósforecente. La luz violeta escasamente le permite distinguir todos los detalles del lugar. En el centro del cuarto hay una pendiente. Arriba en el techo hay una tabla de madera con una manija y alrededor de ella engranes y poleas. En el extremo derecho sobresale una palanca de hierro. El cazador no toma en cuenta la palanca. Maravillado por la tabla de madera en el techo, comienza a escalar la pendiente. Archer de improviso lo tumba. Berryman cae ahí mismo en la pendiente. Le impidió llegar a la cima donde se encuentra la salida.

Todos se abalanzan encima de él. Pronto les muestra la cruz improvisada, todos retroceden menos Williams, el demonio terrenal. Enseguida lo muerde en el cuello. Berrryman lanza tremendos gritos.

-Robbie, detente, no lo mates! -gritó Noel  
-No te lo acabes! -chillo Liam.  
El demonio no los escucha, los gritos ensordecen las protestas.  
El cazador malherido extrae el cincel de su chaleco. Lo encontró a un lado de la momia en el cuarto obscuro.  
Con toda la fuerza que le queda; se lo clava en el pecho a dos centímetros del corazón. El demonio suelta un potente alarido. Berryman no se separa de la cruz. Con la mano libre y las piernas intenta derribar lo. Noel lo apoya, retira a Williams. El cazador jadea intensamente.

-No podemos acercarnos, demostró ser un hombre de mucha fe. -comenta el abogado.  
-Martin desapareció. Berryman agoniza también Robbie; nunca he visto a un demonio morir. -se mofa Liam.  
-Hermanito posees el "sentido de la moda" no del humor. Noel gira los ojos.

Los tres se alejan con el colega malherido, planean curarlo. Media hora después el cazador pierde el sentido.

El agente Rossi, agobiado de reunir pistas, entrevistar a los testigos y dar el pésame a los familiares. Decide descansar. Aparcá justo en la entrada de "Viva La Gloria"

-¡Buenas tarde señor! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? -saludo de pie el dueño del local. El mostrador cubre sus piernas. Diariamente, vigila el exterior por medio de los dos grandes cristales que componen las puertas de la entrada principal. El marco que las reviste casi no se nota como las tangas de hilo dental. El dueño rara vez ronda los tres pisos que forman la tienda. A menudo envía a Flowers para supervisar a los empleados. Los empleados se mofan del cándido joven que interpreta el lenguaje de forma literal; y de contrabando hacen su agosto con la despensa.  
El inocente nunca se defiende, la timidez siempre lo enmudece. Además su soberbia desmesurada le obliga a creer que todo el mundo desea ser como él. Por eso como digno mártir disfruta de los juegos mentales con su propia mente.

Penelope García, la cajera, no ha faltado ni un solo día. Aunque la semana pasada. Saliendo de la clínica oftalmológica fue atacada por estos seres.  
Rociándoles todo el frasco de gas pimienta, ella logro salvarse.

Esta mañana. Ella llego una hora antes que los dos primos. Cuando saludo a Flowers, no aguanto las ganas de apodarlo y carcajearse.

Sardónicamente lo nombro: Fresco Pistache.

-Buenas tardes! Necesito un pegamento efectivo que pegue madera. Es para una vitrina. -ordeno.  
El agente Rossy porta un maletín colgado de su cuello. El maletín pende debajo de la axila. Flowers, se encuentra cerca de su primo, trae puesto un suéter de estambre con cuello de tortuga. A regañadientes se puso el suéter, color verde pistacho (tejido por la tía Ollie); Su madre no lo dejaba salir sin el.  
Sentado en una silla de madera, revisá la fecha de caducidad de las sopas y pastas.  
-Brandon! Atiende al señor, conoces los pegamentos.

Brandon no tardo en levantarse y pegarse al mostrador cuando de pronto: Un rayo de color rojo emergió de la valija de Rossy, nadie observo el rayo rojo. El joven desliza la puerta del mostrador, se inclina despacio; saca una caja de cartón, los extrae y los muestra.  
Este pegamento es muy efectivo, pega de todo pero tarda mucho en secar. Este pegamento viene en forma de pasta dental, quema regacho, este otro huele a huevo podrido, este ya caduco, ese del fondo muestra una vaca… VACA, por qué no un caballo.

Armstrong se ríe de la cara de impaciencia de Rossi, en eso nota el rayo de color rojo.  
-Dame el primero que mencionaste, el que tarda en pegar.  
-Tome!  
-Gracias!  
-Disculpe señor! Trae una lampara? Se encendió adentro de su valija! -advirtió el dueño.  
-No traigo ninguna lampara, traigo una reliquia de suma importancia. Por qué, qué sucede?  
-Mire! -señala Billie. Rossi se despoja de la valija. Saca la reliquia, de inmediato la coloca sobre la mesa; ahí retira la funda de satín que la resguarda. Flowers y Armstrong no parpadean quedarón boquiabiertos. Una daga filosa de plata, el mango luce la cara de un conejo de sus ojos emana el rayo de color rojo. Rossi la carga; busca la caja de las baterías.  
-Asombroso!, en dónde la compro… consiguió. -preguntó Armstrong.  
-En una subasta! -contesto El agente, desconcertado.  
-En una subasta? no fue en una convención de Star Wars. -expreso con ironía Flowers.  
Rossi, se apresura a envolver la daga en la tela de satín  
-Cuánto le debo?  
-$15  
Señor en qué subasta consiguió este señalador? El sistema se trabo continua emitiendo ese rayo de luz rojo. Lo consiguió en la "Expo-Sex". De seguro fue fabricado en Taiwan.  
-Brand, Brand, dejalo en paz!  
-Billie no me llames Brand, soy Brandon aunque te tardes!  
-Y usted mariquita en dónde fue creado? Exijo mi cambio, le di un billete de $20 -espetó, Rossi  
-Señor le devuelvo su billete de $20, porfavor dirijase a la esquina izquierda del mostrador. Nuestra cajera le entregara el cambio. -exclama Armstrong y al instante en voz baja agrega: "No de en vano la contrate, esa mujer es muy metiche."

El agente no tardo en aproximarse con la cajera. Billie nuevamente reprocha el comportamiento de su primo. Flowers, en su interior cuestiona qué hizo mal? Él a menudo supone que la gente es estúpida.

En la salida. El agente detiene a dos jóvenes de piel obscura, disputan por un Six-Pack. En este espacio el tiempo no es inmortal. Se aproxima la hora del té. El agente ansia componer la vitrina que perforo con su pistola, degustando la dulce y refrescante hierbabuena. _En dónde coloco la daga?_ Preguntó su mente y momentáneamente, observa la valija.

Los hombres de piel obscura, cacareaban Fuck en protesta. Rossi soltó un largo suspiro. Empieza hablar dentro de si.  
_Porfin la daga se destrabo, ya no emite ese rayo rojo. Voy a clavarla dentro del estomago de Reid o trazare una raya de jalón en su cuello. Dónde está? A dónde se fue? y ese tipo prepotente del teléfono quién es, quién lo parió?_

-Cierren sus jodidas bocas! Es un maldito Six-Pack! Tres para cada uno. Estoy demasiado agotado, por esta ocasión no los voy arrestar. Ahora lárguense a sus malditas casas sino desean aparecer en el encabezado de "The Sun" de mañana. No diré lo que en este instante estoy pensando; es un pensamiento racista. Esta ciudad es un pandemonio! La gente desaparece misteriosamente. Lárguense, vayanse, corran…!

Rossi voltea. Abre la puerta del carro, coloca la valija en el otro asiento de delante; se acomoda para encender el motor. Ambos jóvenes quedaron perplejos. El Six-Pack continua chorreando liquido, es la condensación. Retrocede con su carro, la imagen de los jóvenes se difumina.

Horas más tarde. Los dos tenderos regresan a la casa.

-Mis bebes, volvieron bien! Baje a todos mis santos, estaba muy preocupada. Desde el incidente de Brandon, ya no me siento segura. Si por mi fuera ninguno saldría de está casa! -jean manifestó una falsa sonrisa. Flowers, abrió los ojos de sopetón. Armstrong, quería objetar en contra de la reciente paranoia de su tía. Pero la estrepitosa entrada de sus amigos, lo freno.  
-Asesinaron a Molly, la joven de ojos color violeta. Ella me vendía los sombreros en el centro comercial. Y los noticieros cada hora interceden mi telenovela con dramas y tragedias de verdad.  
-Mamá que piensas hacer con tanto sombrero? Un Búnker! – dijo con ironía.  
-Un quéé? Qué es eso? No te burles. Lástima, te iba presentar con Molly.  
-Adiós tía! Al rato vengo!  
-P-pero Billie! No entiendes, es peligroso que salgan.  
-Tía, tranquilízate! Vamos a estar bien, pídele a Dios que nos proteja. Otra vez a todos tus santos.  
-Por tu culpa, destroce tres Rosarios! No saldrás. Obedeceme!  
-Tía, si no me dejas salir. Brandon ira con nosotros. Ven Brandon! -dijo Armstrong, apresándolo por el cuello y dirigiéndolo hacia el recibidor.  
-Adiós, sobrino. Tengan mucho cuidado; te quiero mucho, no tardes. -hablo de prisa.  
-Hijo, a dónde vas?!  
-Me dirijo a mi cuarto. Me estoy asando con este suéter.

Bitácora del Capitán FRB Nota cuatro

Mi pluma mancho la hoja de la nota tres, por suerte no la estropeo. Siento vergüenza escribir mis anécdotas: esto es asunto de viejas. Mi primo continua tratándome igual, debería rectificar su trato. Un chupa sangre por poco arrebata mi vida. Billie, no comprende que soy un hombre sensible, apegado a mis emociones. Y la razón por la que me pinto los párpados es para resaltar la belleza de mis ojos. El también se los maquilla pero se excusa con el pretexto de los piratas (?). . . de Hollywood a de ser. Descargue mi iPhone revisando páginas de Vampiros. Compartí al Conde Patula en mi Facebook. La mayoría de los vampiros son bisexuales; lamentablemente, no pude ver a mi atacante. Nunca nadie me ha besado, él medio mi primer chupetón… La risa debilita sus dedos, suelta la pluma.

Después de carcajearse 20 minutos como mínimo. Retorna con las confesiones por escrito.

Al parecer es el fin de los tiempos. Los panfletos actuales para quinceañer s hablan de héroes elegidos para exterminar el mal. Ungidos portadores del máximo poder. Una nueva raza, sobreviviente de la devastación. El mitote de la Biblia y Urantia sigue vigente. Ahhh! La eterna batalla en contra de los demonios: los demonios mentales. Escribo esta epístola para encontrar las respuestas y la paz en mis propios pensamientos. Originado por los mismos. El señor Morrissey es psicólogo, tal vez me ayude. Necesito una figura paterna; mi primo es un gandalla. Mi escritura es muy cándida… Sólo los perturbados se expresan mejor por escrito. Entonces porque, me lastiman estos pensamientos. -Aprieta con fuerza la pluma- Tranquilo Brandon, algún día maduraras.

Detiene la escritura para beber su refresco sin azúcar, esta vez sin popote. Después de eructar pronuncia en voz alta:

Quién desea máximo poder! Qué realizaría con tanto poder?

Billie y sus cofrades llegaron puntual a "Lust"

-Billie tengo miedo! -dijo Cool, mirando frenéticamente alrededor.  
-Trajeron las estacas, el agua bendita y el collar de ajos.  
-Traigo la cuarta parte del collar de ajos. Preparamos Arrachera. -aclaro Dirnt.

El trío con cautela se encamina hacia la barra. El pub está saturado de gente como de costumbre. Pero quiénes fueron engendrados en vampiros

-Llegamos a la barra! -expreso Mike.  
-Porqué no llevamos a Thom a mi bungaló. Ahí nos puede servir los tragos y es más confiable. -comento Cool.

Repiquetea la barra con la estaca, rememora sus batacas.

-No toques "American Idiot". El dueño de EMI resulto ser Semi-Yankee. Falto poco para que nos rompiera el culo con patadas. En dónde se metió? Thom Yo… Armstrong, no completo el apellido. No es necesario. El citado Barstaff sale disparado de la bodega. Se apoya sobre la barra, intenta saltarla. El vampiro que lo viene persiguiendo se abalanza para morderlo. Billie, estrella una botella de licor encima de su cabeza. El cantinero Yorke, cambia de idea, se tumba hacia el piso. Cool le pasa el encendedor a Billie. Temblando de miedo logra quemar las barbas del chaleco del vampiro. De inmediato, la ignición desintegra al vampiro. Un novato vampiro texano.

-Thom, levántate! No te mordió? -inquiere, Mike Dirnt.  
-No, no, no! Gracias chicos, me salvaron. -resoplo, tirado en el piso.  
-Escondámonos en mi bungaló, o en la casa de la tía de Armstrong! -murmuro Cool.  
Billie y Dirnt, levantan al Barstaff magullado con taquicardia.  
-Mike, ahora si nos crees?  
-Pues veras Cool, este texano se monto tremendo pony! No es cierto, bromeo.  
Siguiendo el consejo de Cool, se introducen en la camioneta; faltan dos horas para que el viernes se marche. Mike, traumado por la experiencia lozana y porque ayer vio la película de "From Dusk Till Dawn" en TNT. Vertiginosamente, sorteaba los carros.

En casa de los Flowers. Jean roncaba en el sillón. Brandon le quita el control remoto de la tele, le urge apagar el aparato. El Señor del Chaleco, saluda con varios maullidos a los juerguistas.  
-Billie qué sucedió?  
-Un vampiro casi muerde a Thom Yorke! Adelante, Thom acuéstate aquí en el sofá. Con confianza sube tus piernas.  
-Muchas gracias Armstrong, a todos. No sé como pagárselos!  
-Qué bueno que no te mordió! Duele bastante, el dolor es insoportable; es una sensación horrible.  
-Brandon, no presumas con esto. Un vampiro lo ataco en el Pub! -relato, Armstrong.  
-También en el Lust? -acertó Yorke  
-A-já! -fue lo único que expreso Cool.  
Billie, va a la cocina para conseguir un mejunje que calme los nervios de punta. Brandon lo sigue, desea saber que paso.

La Dama plateada espoleá a los ávidos colmilludos. El cementerio de Highgate es asaltado por curiosos incrédulos que anhelan el contacto con la muerte.

-Robbie cómo te sientes? -pregunto Noel, sentado en el sillón.  
-"Formidable" la herida continua abierta! -dijo acariciando la herida.  
-Qué raro, posees el don de regeneración; qué pasa contigo? – pregunto de nuevo Noel.  
-Soy un demonio no puedo ofrecer amor de ningún tipo!  
Liam se carcajea, escandalosamente, desde el sofá donde reposa Williams.  
-Mentiroso, has fornicado con todo el mundo excepto con Noel. -refirió Archer, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá.  
-Puedo fornicar con gente muerta, gente viva, animales y demás, pero cada vez que lo hago me debilito. Mi poder es superior al de ustedes.  
-No lo creo! Nosotros nos alimentos de sangre; tu eres un maldito antropófago. Tu poder no es superior al nuestro, mas bien tu ego es superior al nuestro. El estúpido cazador es un mortal sin ser poderoso logro herirte.  
-El estúpido mortal logro herirme porque tu me robaste la energía! Recuerda ese día estabas muy sediento… la leche es más nutritiva que la sangre. A propósito, el mortal murió?  
-Callate idiota, tu también tomaste leche! -reprochó Liam  
-El cazador sobrevivió. Noel sigue aferrado en aniquilar a Martin. -dijo, el abogado.  
-Liam, estas ardido porque no puedes dar un paseo en un día soleado. Extrañas esos hermosos días cuando paseabas con tu madre y el sol, el sol… ummm, soy pésimo poeta!  
-Robbie, somos demonios: esos juegos mentales solo afectan a los humanos! Sin embargo, tienes razón respecto a nuestros rivales. Soy Noel Gallagher alias "The Sadistic Chief" elimine a 5 cazadores. Por qué no puedo destruir a Martin? De qué esta hecho? Acaso, me estoy volviendo viejo, o estoy actuando de forma estúpida.

Un sollozo corta el inspirador discurso. Noel mira a Archer, éste señala a Liam con la cara.

-Hermano estas llorando! la última vez que lloraste fue cuando C. S. Lewis rehuso publicar tu novela. Desde entonces no has vuelto a escribir. Ya, ya ven acá!  
Liam se levanta, acude con Noel. El apuesto vampiro abraza con ternura a su hermano.  
Y el hámster? -pregunta-, Lo tire, estaba lleno de gusanos. -dijo con voz entrecortada.

Mientras mi pequeño hermano mancha mi chamarra con sus lágrimas y mocos. Cuentame lo que te platico Pazuzu acerca de la daga Vilid.

-"Cuentame lo que te platicó" Así tan prepotente dónde quedo el porfavor.  
-Robbie porfavor cuentame esa leyenda apócrifa! -expreso Noel, estrujando con vigor a su hermano.  
-Está bien! -carraspea Williams- Archer toma nota! Escribiremos un libro acerca de esto, ya que ningún mortal lo ha publicado en Internet. El libro se venderá a raudal y se convertirá en la próxima famosa saga cinematográfica del momento.

Esto comenzó en tiempos inmemoriales. Los seres primigenios superiores, aburridos de su perfección crearon a los demonios. Los demonios conscientes de su existencia: Iniciaron la revolución. Un ser de naturaleza desconocida, secuestro a los más poderosos demonios; extraía su poder antes de eliminarlos. Fusionó todos esos poderes y lo trasnmutó en un espíritu. Este ser de naturaleza desconocida, lo mismo que su nombre, no era tonto. Antes de crear este espíritu, forjo una daga con materiales que no solo se encuentran en la Tierra, también se encuentran en Venus y la Luna. La daga suple varias funciones como una navaja suiza, es brújula, llave, tijeras: además de ser el cordón de plata del espíritu nombrado Vilid.

-Un momento, si este espíritu otorga el máximo poder, por qué estamos aquí. -dijo el abogado, graduado en Oxford.  
-A qué te refieres? -pregunto Liam, separándose de su hermano.  
-Si Gem, se especifico! -recalco Noel.  
-Quiero decir, si un demonio obtiene el máximo poder por ende va a destruir a la humanidad y a quien se le antojé.  
-No a todos! -intercede el demonio terrenal- Algunos mortales poseen misiles y virus y bacterias en laboratorios y uno como demonio se pregunta: por qué no los usan?  
-Di me Williams, alguna vez un demonio obtuvo el máximo poder? -inquirio Noel.  
-De acuerdo a lo que me platico Pazuzu. Sí! Era un demonio de la quinta dimensión, encontró al precedente ungido en el planeta Neptuno. Pazuzu no me contó donde este ser, localizo la daga, o quien se la entrego y tampoco como obtuvo el máximo poder del ungido, Supongo que asesinandolo o devorandolo.  
-¿Tienes hambre? quieres leche. -dijo Liam en tono burlón.- ¡Ay, el que se esta muriendo de hambre soy yo!  
-Desde hace rato, te mande de cacería. Mucho pinche caso. -enfatizo Noel.  
-¿En que año ocurrió esto y en dónde se encuentra actualmente, el demonio de la quinta dimensión? -dijo, Archer manotenado con el boligrafo.  
-El demonio de la quinta dimensión fue exterminado por un mortal hechicero. Pazuzu no quiso ahondar en la explixcacion de su, entre paréntisis "muerte".

-Uhm… la misma pregunta quien fue primero el huevo o la gallina. -bisbiseo- La daga está aquí en Inglaterra, tendré que recorrer museo por museo para hallarla.  
-Noel, la leyenda es apócrifa. Pazuzu es un mitotero certificado. No creo en este cuento chino, no hay ninguna evidencia.  
-Y el pergamino! -corrigió Liam.  
-Gallagher, somos inmortales, tenemos poderes ilimitados. Esos cazadores son débiles, únicamente, sirven de alimento. Si tanto los molestan permítanme ayudarlos en su lucha.  
-Muchas gracias Robbie, por preocuparte por nosotros, pero ese cazador por poco te mata. Además, es una cuestión de orgullo por mi parte.

El cirujano Richard Ashcroft, fue emboscado cuando salia del Hospital "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching". Esto ocurrió 6 horas atrás.

Se acerca a ellos, temblando de miedo; para informar el estado de Guy Berryman.

-El paciente se encuentra muy grave, permitan llevarlo a la clínica. -traga saliva- Este lugar está muy sucio, la herida se va infectar.  
-Que tonto soy! Había olvidado la pizza que trajeron, rellena de catsup. -expreso Liam, aproximando se hacia él.  
-El pa-paciente se desangro, el su-suero no es suficiente. Sino lo llevamos morirá-rá.  
El cirujano tartamudea de pavor, liam lo sujeto por los hombros y en este instante lo olfatea.  
-Mmm… Hueles rico!  
-Liam sueltalo!  
-Mierda contigo! Liam, no juegues con Berryman, Liam no toques mis cosas, Liam, esto, liam aquello. Noel ve te al diablo!  
Indignado, se retira del lugar.  
-Este guey no entiende! Es mas sencillo salvarle la vida al cazador, que localizar la daga. . . Ok doctor, trasládelo a la clínica.

Ya que menciona la clínica. Volvamos a Soho!

-Buenos días Doctor Martin, cómo se siente?  
-Un poco a dolorido! En dónde estamos?  
-Estamos en "Sacret Heart", volvimos a Londres.  
-Pudiste hablar con el Doctor Healy? -pregunta; rozando el catéter puesto en su mano.  
-Sí, algo… De hecho, el Doctor testarudo esta afuera. Bebiendo capuchino!  
-Reid, porfavor hazlo pasar.  
-De acuerdo.

El agente abre la puerta

-Doctor Healy, el Doctor Martin desea verlo!  
-No grites, nos encontramos en un hospital. Martin, mi estimado amigo, hermano de mi alma! Cómo te sientes? -repite la preocupación de Reid.  
-Un poquitín a dolorido! Recuerdo que íbamos en el avión, de pronto me desmaye y… Exactamente que sucedió?  
-Se desmayo en el trayecto a Glasgow, Escocia. Las fracturas de las costillas le provocaron una delicada infección. Lo internaron en una clínica militar, posteriormente el Doctor Francis H. movió unos tramites para trasladarlo aquí.  
-La daga, dónde esta la daga; quien la tiene? -preguntó exaltado.  
-La daga se encuentra en Inglaterra. No sabemos quien la posee. -dijo, el agente con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
-No Dios, no! Berryman no debe morir. Porfavor Señor protege lo. -rezo Chris.  
-Tranquilo, no te preocupes la encontraremos. Voy a realizar un conjuro de localización; en esta ocasión utilizare la Magia Roja. -comento el Doctor Healy mirando firmemente a Reid.

-Agente Reid, muchas gracias por su ayuda, mi intención no era involucrarlo en esto. Tengo una duda, cómo se entero usted de la existencia de los vampiros.  
-Vera, yo… Doctor Healy porfavor aparte su mirada! Me pone de nervios.

El Anticuario con un gesto se burla de él, toma asiento en la silla equidistante de la cama. La enfermera entro en silencio. Reid al verla, rodea la cama se pasa al lado izquierdo. La enfermera le retira el catéter al cazavampiros. El anticuario abrió un libro, la hoja muestra un tono amarillento, contiene una lista escrita en latín.

-Doctor Martin, cómo se siente? pregunta la enfermera Rihanna  
-Un poquito dolorido! Disculpe cuanto tiempo seguiré internado aquí?  
-Mañana en la tarde, le daremos de alta. Volverá a casa. Mientras tanto prepárese porque en unos minutos toca su baño de esponja.  
-Usted me va bañar? -dijo Martin, esbozando una picara sonrisa.  
-Seria un enorme placer frotar su lindo cuerpecito! -dijo entre dientes, en tono libidinoso.  
Olvidándose del novio pintor que se encuentra en París. Trazando por cuarta vez la "Avenida de los Campos Elíseos".  
-Desafortunadamente, no! -suspira- La enfermera Gordon será la encargada de bañarlo._Una mujer veterana con principios de Parkinson._ -pensó- Agente Martin, tengo que atender a otros pacientes. Pero antes de irme quiero informarle que meda enorme gusto haberle salvado la vida. -expreso con leve presunción.  
-Muchas gracias! -expreso Martin, confundido.

Doctor Martin supe de la existencia de los vampiros por una apuesta. En la sede los agentes murmuraban sobre el agente Pete Doherty, decían que era necrofilico. En ese entonces yo no les creía. Apostamos por la veracidad. En la noche le seguí arriba de un taxi, (después que concluyo mi turnó). Contaba los faroles para no dormirme, el chofer me informa que Doherty se estaciono. Arribamos en la morgue. Doherty, entro primero, caminaba con soltura, ignoraba que lo seguía. El taxista, canoso, nos considero como un par de locos, sin embargo, se ofreció ayudar cuando le enseñe la placa, mi insignia.

Ya adentro. Cruzamos el holgado pasillo, el frió del ambiente nos acogía, no había nadie alrededor; zigzagueaba para que no notara mi presencia.  
Llegamos a Patología. Otra vez Pete Doherty se adelanto; como en su casa se quito el pantalón y la trusa. Semi desnudo abrió la gaveta, (el refrigerador de los cadáveres). Saco la plancha, descubrió el cadáver. Una jovencita con cuerpo de miss universo yacía ahí. Doherty impaciente se monto encima de ella. Olvidándose del cortejo, la penetro con rapidez. Mientras pujaba de placer, yo lamentaba la perdida de la apuesta. Su melodía de pujidos interpretaba mi dolor.  
Decide no seguir mirándolo, dí la vuelta para salir de ahí. La tenue luz del lugar me permitió, distinguir y memorizar cada intervalo que cruce. Un largo tramo me separaba de la salida. De pronto… un grito estremecedor me hizo voltear. La mujer voluptuosa se había inclinado. Su amante necrofilico le devolvió la vida, ella en agradecimiento succionaba su cuello. Ella se percato de mi presencia y con cinismo seguía succionando. Mi cerebro gritaba:

"Corre tarado, no es la primera mujer que miras desnuda, eso si será la última sino corres".

Sin Embargo, el pánico entumeció mis piernas, no podía moverme. Ella, exhaló satisfecha y bruscamente arrojo el cuerpo de Doherty.

No entiendo como ella se acerco tan rápido conmigo… Se bajo de la plancha, salto las otras gavetas, esquivo el escritorio del poniente. Cómo, cómo, cómo lo hizo?

-Spencer, los vampiros son veloces con sus movimientos. Ellos fracturan el espacio-tiempo. El Doctor Berryman y yo, tratamos de emular sus movimientos. No obstante, los canicas siguen rebasándonos. El Sensei Jackie Chan desistió de entrenarnos. Su entrenamiento me salvo de dos atropellamientos y una balacera en Sinaloa. Di me Spencer, cómo te salvaste de morir en manos de ella?

-Doctor Martin, me esta tuteando?

-Jovencito consumes drogas o eres muy melindroso y lo digo con todo respeto. Porqué tus comentarios no son acertivos… ¡Martin, encontré el hechizo localizador! -se levantó de golpe.  
-Doctor Healy, por qué me odia, no lo he perjudicado de ninguna forma. Acaso usted es un viejo mamón y lo digo con mucho respeto.  
-¡Mamón el viejo que te parió! -pronuncio, el anticuario. Estirando sus preciosos ojos azules.

El agente Reid lo pesca de la camisa con las manos

-Agente Reid, no tenemos tiempo para niñerías. Si me va a golpear hágalo de una vez. De todos modos, voy a sacarle la sangre para el hechizo de localización con o sin su consentimiento.  
-Qué? No voy a ofrecer nada y menos mi sangre. No permití que esa vampiresa me succionara, porque usted si. ¡Qué se cree! Sacrifique una gallina o un cerdo. Perros y gatos no, los amo.  
-¡Spencer, Francis, calmense! -gritó Martin.

Su semblante se torno serio con el comentario del agente.

-Doctor Martin, yo no quise decir eso pero yo no entiendo… porqué decidí ayudarlo… Es verdad, la experiencia con la vampira me traumo… Y yo… El agente cubría con la mano sus ojos.  
-Lo siento jovencito, la magia roja funciona así. Afuerzas se nesecita la sangre.  
-Francis por qué lo escogiste a él, qué hay de especial en él?

El agente Reid continuaba hablando con divagación.

-Esta muy flaco, es un Gecko parlante. No va aguantar la punzada o corte; se va a morir. Voy a preguntar si alguna vez lo han herido de gravedad. -observa al melodramático, agente.  
-¡Tranquilo, Chris! Sólo voy a raspar la palma de su mano. Préstame tu mano.  
Martin le ofrece su mano.  
-Clavare la navaja aquí, -toca el borde del dedo pulgar-, trazare una línea curva hasta topar con el dedo meñique. Escogi al Agente Reid porque repudio la agencia que representa.  
-¡Todavía, no perdonas a los agentes de Interpol!  
-No, nunca los perdonare. Ellos no me devolverán el tiempo invertido. Cinco años de encierro, acompañado de locura y aburrimiento. Incluyendo la tortura física y mental.  
-Tu compañero de celda, que mide 1,80, se apoda locura. Me habías dicho que lo apodaban, Lady Gaga.  
-Describo los hechos con metáforas. ¡Se te pego lo de aquel! -señala a Reid.

El agente recupera la cordura. Guarda silencio y sale de la habitación.

-A dónde fue? -preguntó el anticuario- Fue a tomar agua, supongo. -respondió el cazavampiros.

Otro nuevo día en la Ciudad de Westminster. La ciudad se encuentra desolada debido a que los vampiros y los daysleepers actúan de noche. El cantinero Thom Yorke, se refugió en la casa de los Flowers.

Thom Yorke sale del baño, la toalla rodea su cintura, cubre su equipo. Flowers, coloca ropa encima de la cama. El cantinero, camina veloz hacia la cama. Agarra la camisa cuadriculada bicolor: blanco y azul. En un dos por tres se la pone.

-¡Vaya! No los hombres no dicen vaya. A mi primo le disgusta como hablo. Dice que hablo igual que una mujer, utilizo palabras muy amaneradas. Tu que piensas, hablo muy amanerado?  
-No hemos charlado lo suficiente. -aclaro Yorke- Me voy a poner el calzón, porfavor date la vuelta.  
Brandon se voltea  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi camisa. ¿Dormiste bien en mi cama? Mi colchón esta un poco duro, verdad. En realidad no me gusta compartir mis cosas con nadie pero Billie me amenazo. Siempre logra herirme con sus comentarios, pocas veces físicamente.  
-¡Ya Puedes voltear!

Brandon sigue hablando

-La camisa y el pantalón son míos, la ropa interior es nueva. Mike Dirnt la extrajo de la tienda donde trabajamos. Mi primo gano esa tienda en una apuesta de arrancones. La tienda paga sus vicios.  
-¡Dirás la tienda paga mis servicios!  
-Sí, entendiste a lo que me refería. ¡Oh no, controlate Brandon! Perdón por ser tan efusivo, te estoy aburriendo: cierto.  
-Brandon, qué gustas tomar?  
El joven pone cara de duda  
-Brandon, soy cantinero estoy acostumbrado a escuchar a la gente. ¡Soy un psiquiatra con moño negro! -se ríe, Flowers por cortesía también se ríe.  
-¡Ahhh… Dormí como un tronco! -dijo, el cantinero. Terminando de vestirse.  
-Como un tronco, también pronuncian "Dormí como un lirón" Qué asimilación tiene con este tierno animalito?  
-¡Oigan, están listos ya vamos a desayunar! Thom disculpa a mi primo, es una vieja verdulera; parlotea mucho más que yo estando ebrio.  
-¡Billie, cuando me trataras con respeto!  
-¡Estoy alucinando! por qué el cuaderno con la portada de Ratatouille descansa sobre el escritorio. La nieta de tu vecino rechazo tu regalo. -dijo con ironía.  
-La niña resulto ser materialista, ella quería una iPad. Conserve el cuaderno para anotar cuentas y crear aviones de papel. Mi mano se tuerce mucho cuando escribo en la agenda del iPhone. -se excusa Flowers.

"Bitácora del capitán Flowers Brandon R. Otro día sin sobresaltos. Mi primo me obligo hacer el inventario de la tienda donde"… Leyó Armstrong

-¡Dámelo!

Ambos primos comienzan a forcejear por el cuaderno

-¡Bitácora del capitán… escrita por el vulcano gay!  
-¡No te burles! ¡Ugh!… ¡Suéltala, dámela! ¡Ugh!… ¡Eres un desgraciado!  
-¡Billie, no seas cruel devuelvele su Bitácora! -suplico, el gentil Barstaff  
-Thom, no intercedas! ¡Ugh!… Es asunto de familia! ¡Ugh!… ¡Brandon, qué pendejadas has escrito acerca de mi!

Luego de 20 minutos de forcejeo. Tiempo que tardo el lechero en depositar las botellas en su entrada. Pudo recuperar su cuaderno, celebra el triunfo cayendo de espalda. Su cabeza golpea el piecero de la cama.  
Billie, alertado por el taconeo de Jean Flowers, subiendo por las escaleras. Sale para distraerla. Brandon, porfin toca el suelo tapizado con una alfombra peluda color gris.  
-Tía, tía, no te molestes; ya les avise del desayuno. Enseguida bajan. Brandon, es un perico no para de hablar… _y tampoco de escribir._ -pensó  
-Sobrino, te ves alterado y nervioso. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ahora qué le hiciste?

Billie, es astuto engañando a los demás; sin embargo, la mirada de su madre y de su tía; le impide mentir.

-Brandon, se pego en el piecero de la cama. Forcejábamos, por una estúpida Bitácora. Porqué no lo escribió en la computadora como la gente contemporánea.

Exclamo en voz alta mientras la tía subía con prisa los escalones que faltaban.

-Brandon, Brandon… Me escuchas, no te duermas. La herida no es muy profunda. Tome un curso de Primeros Auxilios en una cafetería, la Doctora era adicta a las ampolletas.  
-¡No, no me quitaras mi cuaderno! ¡No, no me quitaras mi cuaderno! ¡No, no, alejate de mi! ¡Alejate de mi! -farfullaba.  
-¡Detesto la sangre, es muy escandalosa! Brandon, no te muevas, intento ayudarte. -dijo, envolviendo la toalla que minutos atrás cubría sus partes nobles; en la cabeza de Flowers. El joven farfullaba incoherencias, la madre tumbo la puerta y entro deprisa  
-¡Brandon, Brandon, bebe hijo… Ay Dios mío!  
-Señora Flowers mantenga la calma, porfavor sujete esto. Voy por el botiquín.  
-¿Es grave, no esta delirando o si? -pregunta Armstrong, enroscando la corbata con el dedo.  
-No, no es grave, la rajada no es profunda pero tendré que coser la herida.  
-¿Con qué? -de nuevo inquiere.  
-¡Con esto! -muestra un carrete de hilo de sedal.  
-¡Crees que funcione! A la larga la herida se infectara, mi primo no es un huachinango.  
-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago, confía en mi. -dijo, seguro.

-¡Brandon despierta, hijo no te mueras!  
-Señora porfavor retirese. Billie, aleja a tu tía, yo me encargo de él.  
-¡Tía, tía, ven acá! Thom sabe lo que hace, Brandon se pondrá bien.  
-¡Otra vez por tu culpa mi bebe está en peligro; no descansaras hasta que lo veas muerto! -expreso la señora.  
Sollozando amargamente.

Billie, con la panza vacía retorna a la tienda. Se siente molesto por los comentarios hirientes de su tía. En el trayecto hacia la tienda se encuentra con Katy la hermana del cirujano Ashcroft.

-Katy cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya eres toda una mujer, luces hermosa. -expresa Armstrong y le planta un beso en la mejilla.  
-Tu sigues igual de guapo, envidio a tu esposa. Mi padre pensaba que tu ibas abusar de mi, por eso le caías mal.  
-¡Estoy soltero nunca me case!  
-¿Y Adrienne, qué paso con ella? ¿Por qué no se caso contigo?  
-Ella no soporto mi vida agitada y el barullo de los pubs. Aborrecía que le pusiera piquete al Té, pero el té nos lo empinamos con leche. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sigo de juerguista aunque no tan seguido. Estoy cuidando un bebe: ansió pervertirlo, es una de mis metas. ¿Y tu linda, estas comprometida, quien es el afortunado?  
-El hijo de perra sin ofender a los canes, me dejo plantada en el altar. Mi hermano a movido mar y tierra para hallarlo. ¿Cuál bebe, adoptaste uno? -cuestiona. Alisando su cabello negro detrás de la oreja. El viento golpeaba sus rostros.  
-Mi primo Brandon todavía es un hijo de mami; un Muppet fuera de serie.  
-¡Ah, Brandon, claro que me acuerdo de él! Siempre jugábamos a "Tu las traes" mientras tu y mi hermano practicaban con sus instrumentos en el garaje. ¡Vaya, hermosos recuerdos!  
-Di me Katy con honestidad, Brandon nunca se te insinuó.  
-¡No, nunca lo hizo! Cuando lo abrazaba se sonrojaba y le sudaban mucho las manos, además le temblaban las piernas. No paraba de sonreír, se tapaba la boca con la mano y buscaba hormigas en el piso. ¿Y Brandon ya se caso?  
-¡Katy, ya no recordaba tu gran sentido del humor! -dijo Armstrong.  
Ambos se carcajean

-¡Ahhh, en este momento la risa libera la tensión! -dijo Katy, con los ojos vidriosos.  
-Katy, por qué dices eso. Estabas feliz y de pronto cambiaste de humor. Qué te paso.  
-¡Billie, mi hermano no responde mis llamadas! Mi cuñada y mis sobrinos están angustiados porque él no ha vuelto a casa desde el sábado. Y los noticieros no dejan de hablar de los vampiros. ¡De seguro un vampiro lo asesino!  
Katy rompe en llanto, Billie la abraza.

El agente Spencer Reid y el Doctor Chris Martin regresaron a su apartamento, localizado en Charing Cross. Los acompaña el anticuario Francis Healy.

-Francis, conseguiste todos los ingredientes para el conjuro.  
-Sí todos. Pensé que no iba encontrar el semen del ratón campestre y de casualidad fue el primero que conseguí. ¿Chris, piensas seguir con tu plan? El agente me platico tu plan. Qué te hace creer que el Doctor Berryman continua con vida. -expresa mientras saca los ingredientes de la bolsa plástica y los acomoda sobre la mesa en el cuarto de Reid.

-¡Esos seres son muy despiadados, no tienen madre! Cuantas veces se han enfrentando contra ellos y ustedes aún no los han exterminado. El vampiro te quito el pergamino, de seguro en este momento está buscando la daga. Si le entregas la daga ipso facto dará con él/la ungido/a. Ni tu, ni nadie podrá detenerlo. El hechicero que extermino al demonio de la quinta dimensión sacrifico su vida. Gracias a él continuamos aquí, padeciendo lo que le costo la vida.

El cazavampiros, bajo la mirada, apretaba con fuerza el brazo de la silla de níquel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.  
El agente Reid, ignoraba la leyenda de la daga y el ungido. Conmovido, se acerco y le entrego su pañuelo. El cazavampiros trataba de sofocar el llanto, pero las lágrimas continuaban brotando.

-Chris, el Doctor Berryman continua con vida. No pierdas la fe, lo salvaremos.  
-¡No, no el tiene razón! ¡Perdí mucho tiempo valioso en el hospital, por mi culpa mi hermano murió! ¡El estúpido de Noel no me iba esperar! -gimió con fuerza.  
-Chris, tenias más de 40 grados de temperatura, casi pierdes el sentido del audio. Era imposible que salvaras a él, a Berryman. -comento él intentando abrazarlo. Martin acongojado expreso: "Muchos inocentes han muerto por mi culpa. ¡No me toques, déjame llorar, mi hermano esta muerto! Soy una deshonra para mis ancestros."

El agente Reid se enderezá

-¡Felicidades! con su honesta brutalidad el Doctor Martin esta destrozado.  
-Perdoname Chris, me conoces bien, carezco de tacto paro los temas delicados. Todavía quieres que prepare el conjuro.

Afligido, llora intensamente, con rabia golpea los brazos de la silla con las manos en forma de puño. En breves lapsos se mordía la mano.

"¡Guy, Guy, perdoname por mi culpa estas muerto!"

El apresunbado cazavampiros se revolvía en la silla. El agente trato de consolarlo pero sólo recibió un fuerte empujón.

-¡Dejalo muchacho, permite que se desahogue! -recomendó el Anticuario, al tiempo que un foco se encendía dentro de su cabeza. Con un chasquido de dedos manifestó su emoción.  
-¡Martin, Martin, enjuga las lágrimas y suenate la nariz! En lugar de localizar la daga, deberíamos utilizar el conjuro de Zoe; son casi los mismos ingredientes. En este conjuro el semen de ratón campestre no se utiliza.

Al oír estas palabras recupera la postura. Se limpia los ojos con el pañuelo y se suena la nariz. La fragancia le recordó The Tub subterráneo.  
-Es verdad, había olvidado ese valioso conjuro! –brillan sus preciosos ojos azules recién lavados.  
-Para que sirve el conjuro de Zoe? -preguntó Reid, un poco intrigado.  
-Zoe significa Vida. El conjuro sirve para saber si una persona continua con vida. El hechizo contacta con un mediador de espíritus, él nos informara si Guy continua en este plano.  
-¡Ustedes y sus hechizos, por su vacilación de no acercarse a la justicia muchos rehenes inocentes han perdido la vida!  
-Agente Reid muchos de sus colegas nos bloquean la entrada, golpeándonos el rostro con su infalible "Método Científico". -dijo Healy, poniendo las velas en el piso forrado con madera.  
-¡No todos somos cerrados! Cada mañana leía en mi celular mi Horóscopo, ¡ahg! Soy Piscis.  
-¡Somos tocayo de signo! -aclara Martin, ya compuesto.

Al tiempo que lo envuelve con sus brazos. El agente se sonroja, la sorpresa le impide articular palabras.

El anticuario esparce la sal negra forma un circulo. Mientras forma el circulo, besa el medallón que cuelga en su cuello. Saca la navaja de la bolsa inferior del saco, la empapa con alcohol.  
-¡Spencer ven acá, necesito tu sangre! Chris, porfavor enciende las velas de cera de abeja, son seis. Ten los cerillos. -ordena, extendiendo el brazo.

El agente Reid empezó a transpirar, no quería hacerlo. Martin percibió el sudor.

-¡Tranquilo, Spencer! Francis, no te va a sacar el corazón y tampoco va abrirte de canal. ¡Sólo va a raspar tu mano!  
Cuál mano?  
-La derecha? -contesta Healy, moliendo diversas plantas en un mortero.

Ambos, se acercan  
-Spencer, ponte de rodillas y dame tu brazo derecho, extiende la palma. Te va arder bastante, porfavor no te retuerzas, la sangre tiene que caer dentro del mortero.  
-Martin, ya encendiste todas las velas? Necesito, que ores este salmo mientras le raspo la mano.  
-¡Espera, me faltan dos! -enciende otro cerillo- En que idioma esta escrito el salmo?  
-¡En latín! -responde- Jovencito, que pena que no seas casto. La sangre funciona mejor es súper poderosa.  
-¡Listo! -pregonó Martin. En eso el agente Rossi, irrumpe en el cuarto.  
-¡Reid, en dónde diablos andabas! ¡Te he buscado con afán, para decirte que estas despedido! No importa que me hayas salvado con la maniobra de Heimlich. ¿Qué rayos haces y quienes son estos drogos?  
-Rossi, es una historia muy larga. Ten piedad, el señor Atkinson medio un ultimátum respecto a la renta. Deje de ser su yerno hace mucho tiempo.

Francis Healy termina con las justificaciones de Reid clavándole la navaja. El corte fue trazado con simetría.

-¡Aaay! -lanzo un grito prolongado.  
-¡Señor estamos ocupados, ya lo despidió, que más quiere!  
-¡Sueltame, maldito demente!

Chris, lo arroja afuera. El agente choca con la pared y tira un espejo colgado en esa pared.

-¡Apresurate, Martin lee el salmo!

En el exterior el cielo se nubla y caen truenos. Un ser idéntico al fauno Pan se aparece, con voz ronca exclama:

"¡Quien se atrevió a interrumpir mi sueño!"

-¡Hola, Dare, luces bien! -pronunció Martin, con una sonrisa divertida.  
-¡Otra vez ustedes, ahora qué quieren? -dice, levitando en el aire.  
-Los hermanos Gallagher, secuestraron a mi compañero, el Antropólogo Guy Berryman. Queremos saber si él todavía continua en este plano.  
-Aborrezco a los hermanitos antipáticos, por culpa de ellos rompí la comunicación con Williams. Ese chico tiene potencial, por qué rayos se junta con ellos.  
-¡Ejem, Ejem! -carraspeo, el cazavampiros.  
-¡Se me olvidaba tú impaciencia! Tu compañero aún no a cruzado el umbral, se encuentra en eso. Su cuerpo físico está en coma.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Malditos bastardos lo lastimaron! -frota su cara en señal de desesperación.

A pesar del ardor en su mano, no despegaba la vista donde se encontraba el mediador. Era la segunda vez que veía un ente de otra dimensión. El anticuario continua exprimiendo la herida, la mano presenta un tono azulado.  
-Dare, en qué parte del cementerio se encuentran los hermanos Gallagher. Puedes visualizar el lugar, puedes enseñarlo.  
-¡Claro que puedo, eso y más! Sin embargo, yo no trabajo gratis, necesito más sangre.

El agente meció la cara, manifestó un NO  
-Spencer, lo siento mucho. ¡Francis raspale la otra mano! -nuevamente, el mortero se tiñó escarlata.

Martin cierra sus ojos, respira pausadamente. Súbitamente, las paredes forradas con papel tapiz de margaritas se desvanecen, el piso pierde el forro de madera. Quedan al intemperie. Una avispa nocturna se posa en el hombro de Reid.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! ¿Y el mediador dónde se fue, desapareció?  
-¡Spencer, calmate! Dare es muy delicado cuando realiza Teletransportaciones Astrales. Él nos transporto a este cementerio, no obstante, nuestros cuerpos continúan en tu departamento.  
-¡Ay, maldita alimaña, fuera, fuera! -sacude su hombro.  
-Spencer, sientate bien acomodate.  
El agente Reid, se acomoda. Le duelen las rodillas, se siente débil y tiene mucha sed.

El cazavampiros se rasca la cabeza y lee de nuevo en voz baja el epitafio, escrito con letras de acero salientes: "Dig Out Your Soul: It ain't no place to be killing time"

Lanza una mirada de auxilio hacia Healy y Reid.  
-¡Muchacho quédate aquí! Martin necesita ayuda.

Se incorpora. Antes de llegar con Martin, se sacude las ramitas secas y la tierra que se pego en su pantalón gris obscuro.

-Chris, qué pasa? -preguntó mientras se quita la boina.  
-Le pedí a Dare que me mostrara el lugar donde se ocultan los hermanos Gallagher. ¡Y me trajo justo aquí: en esta tumba!  
-Y, cuál es el problema?  
-Veras, cuando secuestraron a Guy; el abogado corrió hacia acá, yo no pude vislumbrar en donde se escondió, o cómo se metió.

El cazavampiros le relata al anticuario todo lo que ocurrió esa noche que secuestraron a su amigo. Que en este instante lo están operando.

-Doctor, Ashcroft, transpira mucho, se siente bien? -pregunto la enfermera coreana.  
-Yerno te noto muy desesperado. ¡Otro lío de faldas, en que quedamos!  
El cirujano Ashcroft, no habla, sólo mira con súplica de auxilio a su suegro. Otro cirujano desvía la atención del suegro con un comentario.  
-¡Pobre hombre! Estas son las terribles consecuencias de acampar en el bosque. Los osos Grizzly y los lobos son muy salvajes. Qué lo mordió?  
-Al parecer un lobo?  
¡Richard detente, adónde vas! -grito el suegro, al instante que el cirujano atravesó la puerta de la Sala de Urgencias.

-¡Guacala, horrible café! A ti te gusto el café?  
-¡Sí! -afirmo Noel y cambia la hoja de la revista.  
-Hermano, que rayos estamos haciendo en un hospital. Volvamos a nuestro castillo en Nothing Hill y olvidémonos de este absurdo asunto.  
Noel suspende la lectura y mira con asombro a Liam  
-¡Hermano, estoy hasta la coronilla de todo esto! Los últimos meses se han vuelto muy monótonos.  
-Monótonos en que sentido?  
-En el sentido de que salimos de cacería y no hay nadie que nos detenga. Por ejemplo: ¿En dónde se metió Martin? ¿Qué esta tramando? No que ama incondicionalmente a su hermano. Tanto le importa que no ha hecho nada para salvarlo.  
-¡Tienes razón, que paso con él?  
-¡Y luego nosotros! -suspira- Odio admitirlo pero es verdad: Robbie es más poderoso que nosotros.  
-¡Poderoso de olor! -sonríe Noel- Nuestra kriptonita es la fe de los mortales. No podemos acercarnos a dos varas enlazadas de madera o plata, luciendo un hombre semi-desnudo con barba. Ademas, el agua oxigenada santificada nos quema igual que el ácido. Y tampoco podemos broncearnos en Acapulco y Culiacán porque el sol nos debilita. ¡Robbie es inmune a eso, esa es su ventaja!  
-¡Si ya lo sé! Increíble, que esos cazavampiros crean con insistencia en ese imaginario "Dios".  
-¡Liam, ellos no creen en él! El miedo a perder la vida los obliga a creer en él. Tampoco creo en nuestro querido líder.  
-Cuál líder? -pregunta, sin darse cuenta del chico vestido de Emo. Sentado enfrente de ellos en el sofá.  
No les quita la vista desde que empezaron con la platica.  
-Me refiero a Luz Bella, el enemigo, el pingo, el príncipe de las tinieblas, etc.  
-¡Ah, ese! Entonces qué, continuamos con lo mismo. ¡Esperar que la operación sea un éxito y el caballero Martínez entre en acción!

Guarda silencio brevemente. Su hermano va objetar pero él se apresura en exclamar:

¡Hermano me choca esperar! ¡Permíteme, rematar a Guy, nadie se dará cuenta! La ley no es obstáculo para nosotros.

Noel cambia de comentario.  
-¡No y no, no jodas!

El chico vestido de emo les toma unas fotos con su celular.

-¡Noel por amor a Peggy, piensa! Supongamos que Martínez venga a rescatar a la damisela Zarzamora. Qué tipo de trampa le pondrás?  
-¡Cuanto respeto a nuestra santa madre! La clásica, en la cual Guy le advierte a su amado que es una trampa y yo lo ataco por la espalda, de manera cobarde. ¡En realidad, todavía no pienso en eso!  
-¡Ves, todo esto es ridículo! -Liam cruza los brazos y se avienta para atrás en la silla donde esta sentado.  
-¡Hermanito me asustas, por fin estas madurando!  
-¡Oye, mide tus palabras! -frunce el ceño- Bueno mientras ideas una trampa para el baboso ausente. Busquemos la daga, que tal si la leyenda es cierta. Robbie no siempre tiene la razón.  
-Liam se honesto conmigo, ¿realmente amas a Williams?  
-Sí, lo amo igual que a ti, como un hermano. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -mira a su hermano con recelo.

A Noel nunca le importo la vida amorosa de Liam, sin embargo, desde antier, un pensamiento turbio le quita el sueño por la mañana.

-¡Válgame el monstruo de espagueti! Estamos en el 2012 y te incomoda mi bixesualidad. Para tu información, me morí hace dos siglos, el mismo día que tu. ¡A mi no me afectan los prejuicios moralistas y santurrones! Dime, ¿a ti si?  
-¡Sí tanto! Voy atreverme a pedirte algo. -observa a su hermano fijamente.  
-¿Qué? ¡Me vas a echar o me vas a matar!

El chico vestido de Emo quería manifestar tremenda carcajada. Contempla el nuevo capitulo de True Blood.

-¡Tranquilo hermanito, nada de eso! Antes que lo olvide, que tal si el bobo encontró la daga y en este momento esta buscando al ungido. ¡Maldición, la situación se va convertir melodramática!  
-¡A la fregada con esos dos, a mi no me amenazas! ¡Escupe que te traes!  
-Liam, no empieces con tu histerismo. ¡Quería pedirte que, que sigamos esperando!_Anda, comentale tu deseo turbio_ -gritó su consciencia.  
-¡Eso me querías pedir! Es lo que estamos haciendo. -Liam, cambia de tema- ¿Noel, te gusta mi traje nuevo color beige? En mayo estará disponible en todas las tiendas de "Pretty Green"

-No me gusta es horrible, demasiado abultado. -opina con frialdad.  
-¡Eso responde tu atenta vista! No quiero sonar paranoico pero desde ayer siento que me vigilas con la mirada. ¿Estas molesto conmigo y ahora qué carajos hice mal?  
-¡Liam somos vampiros, lee mi mente y lo sabrás!  
-Nosotros, no podemos leer el pensamiento, sólo sentimos las intenciones de las personas.  
-Despreocúpate, eres inocente no has hecho nada malo.

Noel aspira fuerte y lo exhala del mismo modo

-¡Entonces, por qué me ves con insistencia? -recalca Liam.  
-¡Porque quiero y puedo! ¡Y lo que más deseo en este momento es copular contigo! No tienes prejuicio con el incesto.  
-¡¿Noel acaso es un chiste?!  
-¡Claro que no! Un chiste seria: quiero experimentar de todo antes de morir. -sonríe.

Una señora sorda de el oído derecho, se encuentra al lado de Noel. No escucho nada y lo mejor es que cuatro sillas los separan. El joven Emo se levanto el fleco para apreciar mejor la cara de consternación y emoción de Liam.

El silencio dio una voltereta en la Sala de Espera, mientras pensaba que opinaría su madre; respecto a él y su hermano rechinando el tálamo.

-Hermano contesta, di algo, te pusiste más blanco de lo usual. -enfatizo Noel, al tiempo que le jala la manga del saco.  
-¡Ay, tu y yo teniendo sexo, estoy soñando! Esta bien, quiero ver la cara de Archer y Williams cuando se enteren. ¿Y cuándo lo haremos y en que lugar? ¡Aquí!  
-¡No, controla tu exhibicionismo!  
Primero escucha, desconozco si Martin ya posee la daga o si ya dio con el ungido… Será el sereno. Y en este instante me importa un bledo el estado de salud del otro baboso. ¡Vámonos, iremos a mi hotel favorito!  
-Antes de irnos quiero que me aclares algo. ¿Por qué conmigo y no con Williams o con Archer?  
-¡Lo prohibido me excita, me pone horny! Robbie y Gem son mis amigos, tu eres mi hermano y el incesto es tabú. Quería proponértelo después que te acostaste con mi abogado. Pero mis principios moralistas y mi homofobia hipócrita me frenaban.  
-¡Vámonos, estoy apunto del desmayo! -anuncio Liam.

Los hermanos se retiran del hospital. Respetando la vida del cirujano, Richard Ashcroft, que escapo y se fue a esconder en la sede del New Scotland Yard. También liberaron al cazavampiros malherido que se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

El joven Emo los persigue; desea ser testigo de un encuentro sexual sobrenatural.

El anticuario y el cazavampiros se cansaron de observar la lapida y todo lo que la circunda.  
-¡Es inútil, y lo malo es que no veo una pala por ningún lado!  
-Chris, perdimos tiempo mirando hacia la nada. ¡Cavemos con las manos!  
Ambos escarban como perros de salvamento.

El agente se siente flácido se levanta con dificulta. El mediador por lo regular es estricto con su trabajo. Respeta demasiado las reglas del jefe de los avernos. Sin embargo, la sangre de Reid resulto ser muy dulce. Por eso les da chance que tomen el tiempo que quieran.

En el interior de la cripta, el abogado y el demonio platican acerca de la daga nombrada Vilid

-¿Gem que harías con poder ilimitado?  
-Me iría de vacaciones a Ibiza, extraño mucho ese lugar. ¡Quiero broncearme! -coloca un cojín del sofá encima de sus piernas.  
-¿Por qué extrañas ese lugar, te acuerdas de alguien?

El demonio terrenal continua acostado en el sofá.

-¡Robbie eres muy cruel! Sí, en este lugar vive la mitad de mi familia: la familia de mi madre.  
-Di me, ¿odias a Noel? Él te separo de tu familia.  
-Robbie no te cansas de los "Mind Games". Yo me distancie de mi familia mucho antes de conocerlos. No puedo odiar a Noel, el ahora es mi padre. ¡Un padre muy mandón y sangrón! ¿Y tu que harías con poder ilimitado?  
-¡No sé, nunca lo he pensado! Tal vez debería preguntarle a un trillonario: Qué haría si se ganara la lotería cien mil veces?

El agente Rossi, avergonzado y ofendido. Acude a la sede del New Scotland Yard. Adentro del elevador planea como vengarse del insolente cazavampiros. Detiene el elevador, sale, toma rumbo hacia su oficina. El cirujano amilanado, espera en la oficina.

En otro punto de la ciudad. Noel estaciona la ambulancia que se robo.

-¡Llegamos! -Anuncia. Liam se asoma por la ventana. -¡Wow, la fachada es hermosa!  
-¡Así es y por dentro es más hermoso! -comento Noel.  
Imposible describir tanta majestuosidad. El hotel es una mezcla entre la Cámara de los Lores y el Taj Mahal.

Noel baja primero y luego baja Liam. El joven Emo, logro alcanzarlos con su moto (deprimido, la compro en oferta).

-Hermano, el hotel es muy hermoso; hagámoslo dentro de la ambulancia.  
-No, me chocan los mirones. Además ya no soy un quinceañero calenturiento desesperado.  
-¡Pero la ambulancia se ve cómoda!  
-Liam, el hotel es más cómodo y privado. No te preocupes, cuando termine contigo, volverás a la cripta en la ambulancia.  
-¡Noel que presumido y vanidoso eres! Te falto agregar, vas a gritar y llorar.  
-¡Ah, no me crees; no sabes lo que te espera!

El gerente del hotel avistó a los Gallagher en la puerta principal. Los hermanos se aproximan a la recepción.

-¡Señor Gallagher, bienvenido! Cómo le a ido?  
-¡Regular, dame las llaves de mi cuarto!  
-¡El mismo de siempre! -Noel asentó con la cabeza. El gerente de cabello negro rizado y piel blanca con lentes. Le pasmo la presencia de Liam pero prefirió guardar silencio en vez de despejar sospechas.

-¡Tome, tome las llaves! -sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos.  
-¡Gracias, camina Liam!

Toman el elevador, adentro del elevador; Liam pregunta acerca del gerente.  
-Se llama Wayne Knight, también es un vampiro. Es pariente del Príncipe de Gales. ¡Es lo único que sé de él!

Liam, arrincona a su hermano y pega sus labios para besarlo. Noel, siente que se ahoga y en su mente dice: _¡Qué pulmones de éste cabron!_ Sin embargo, le gusta morderle levemente los labios.

El elevador se detiene, ellos también. Noel apresura el paso para abrir la puerta del cuarto. Luego de girar la llave con levedad, se introducen en el cuarto.

Una vez dentro, Noel se sienta en el borde de la cama y procede a quitarse la chamarra de color azul marino y la camisa blanca. Desviste su torso. Liam, imita a su hermano. Se quita el saco beige y la camisa negra, los cuelga en la silla que colinda con la cama. Posteriormente, se sienta junto a su hermano y comienza acariciarle los pezones.  
-¡Pellizcame, es nuestra primera vez! Estoy tan emocionado, que no sé por donde comenzar.  
-¡Liam, detente me haces cosquillas! -se detiene, quiere hacerle cosquillas con la lengua.

-¡Perdóname, no puedo hacer esto! ¡Es antinatural!  
-¡Relajate, no pasa nada! No es antinatural, es lo más normal del mundo. Es la expresión del amor mortal.  
Liam, besuquea con finura sus pezones y escala hasta llegar al cuello. Trata de localizar los puntos erógenos en el cuello de su hermano. Noel lo retira de su cuello.

Al ver el poco entusiasmo de Noel, Liam le sugiere una idea;  
-Tengo una idea, imagina que soy una mujer voluptuosa. Imagina que soy Megan Fox. ¡Con este peinado si parezco una de ellas! -señala su cabeza- Y yo imaginare que tu no eres mi hermano.  
Noel siente pena y a la vez ternura por su hermano.  
-¡Esta bien, cerrare mis ojos y pensare que tu eres una hermosa mujer!  
Noel cierra sus ojos, Liam también cierra los suyos. Apretando los fuerte murmura:  
-¡Tu no eres mi hermano, tu no eres mi hermano!

Noel abre sus ojos y sujeta a su hermano con brusquedad. Lo tumba en la cama.  
-¡Ni Robbie es tan salvaje como tu!  
Intenta incorporarse, de nuevo lo derriba.  
-¡Hermanito, será mejor que te rindas sino quieres salir lastimado! -comenta mientras le desabrocha el pantalon y se los quita. Seguido de los zapatos y los calcetines.

Liam en trusa, busca con la mirada alguna cámara fisgona. Fija su vista en la ventana cerrada, desprovista de las persianas.

Afuera de la habitación y del hotel; el joven Emo, trepa por el árbol que resguarda la ventana sin persianas. A como de lugar, quiere observar el acto sexual.

Noel, se despojo de toda la ropa. Desnudo, le quita la trusa a Liam.  
-¡Si que eres lento, cuántas de ellas se quedaron jetonas!  
-¡Silencio, porque en unos minutos vas a gritar!  
-¡No yo te haré gritar, ven acá!

Noel se monta en Liam, lo envuelve con sus brazos y de nuevo se besan en la boca. Su lengua rosa los colmillos de su hermano. Noel, siente el miembro de su hermano rosandole la entrepierna; se encuentra firme, Liam está muy excitado, su corazón late con vigor. Noel sintió los latidos del corazon de su hermano cuando bajo a besuquear el pecho. (Suceso extraño, ya que el corazón de los vampiros no late). Continua el intercambio de saliva; Liam, quiere sentir la lengua de su hermano en otra parte.

De pronto, Noel se detiene

-¡No, esto no es correcto, no puedo hacerlo! ¿Por cierto qué comiste? -saca la lengua en señal de repulsión- ¡Liam, te estoy hablando, no te hagas menso! ¡Liam alto, deja de frotar mi pene!  
-¡Noel, calmate intento excitarte; si lo hago con la boca tal vez funcione!,  
-¡No comprendes, somos hermanos esto es pecado! ¡Déjame, basta, quita tus asquerosas manos de mi miembro!

Noel, enfadado se levanta con premura de la cama. Recoge su ropa y rápido se la va poniendo. Ignora los quejidos de autoplacer por parte de Liam.

Chris y Francis terminan de escarbar. Revelan un ataúd de hierro solido. El agente Reid tambaleando se une con ellos. El cazavampiros lo sostiene.

-¡Me lleva la chingada, con qué lo perforamos!

**Nota de aut r: Esto fue el capítulo dos, con más horrografía que nada... ja,ja,ja ¡Ojalá les haya gustado o entretenido! Tardare bastante en subir el capítulo tres, ya que todavía no lo he completado. Digamos que abandone mi tejido por falta de fe en mi misma, aunado la pereza y ¿qué más digo?.**

**¡Necesito pruebas físicas de tú visita; por favor regaláme un Review! ^_***


	3. Pagina Tres

**De los miles de billones de Fanfics publicados en esta página; me da inmensa alegría que hayas dado con el mío. ^^ ¡Bienvenido seas amigo/a lector/a! **

**Esta historia es 100% por ciento original, claro a excepción de los nombres de los personajes; los nombres corresponden a gente muy famosa. Y por eso cabe la posibilidad de que los administradores de esta página retiren y borren mi cuento por violar una de sus reglas. Pero mientras se suscite esto, los invito a que lean los capítulos indefinidos de mi cuento. **

**Este fanfic lo publiqué por vez primera: el 3 de abril del 2012, en mi blog de Wordpress. Dejo el link por si desean verificar.: **

**Mihaza wordpress com**

**La causa del porqué publique aquí mi cuento es que me urge sacar ésta espina, respecto si soy buena o soy súper pésima con este rubro. En palabras simples: please necesito tu aprobación, no importa si es apabullante o halagadora. De cualquier forma indica que incité algo dentro de ti. **

**¡Ahora sí, disfruta mi cuento! :D**

* * *

El cazavampiros continua pronunciando pestes. En eso, el anticuario sujeta el ataúd para poder abrirlo.

-Extraño ataúd, su diseño es inquietante. Los clanes o sectas que lo diseñaron despilfarraron hasta el Incensario.

-Doctor Healy, ¿ya inspeccionaron las letras de acero salientes de la tumba? -cuestiono, el agente.

-¡No, no todas! Jale la letra "D" -explicó, Martin.

-¡Muchacho sabes algo que yo no sé! -exclama Healy mientras lo ve con intriga.

-En el otoño del año pasado, el agente Rossi y yo, investigamos el caso de un joven asesinado por su hermano en Roma. El asesino pertenecía a la sociedad secreta de los Illuminati. Durante la investigación conocí al clérigo nombrado Paul Hewson en el Vaticano. Él me contó la historia del abate nombrado Isaías, de profesión ingeniero y arquitecto. Diseño la mayoría de las criptas que están ocultas en Roma e Irán. La técnica que desarollo consiste en ocultar la entrada de la cripta con una fachada: el ataúd; con un sistema de poleas, engranes y cadenas. Artilugios primarios aunque no menoscaba el ingenio y la originalidad del sistema.

No voy a extender mi anécdota. En resumen, el sectario asesino a su hermano por orden de un demonio llamado O-bribe. La víctima poseía…

-¿Cómo lo asesino? -interrumpe Healy. Frotando las manos encima de su pantalón para sacarse la tierra.

-¡Lo degolló con un puñal dentado, posteriormente le saco los intestinos! -expresa con una mueca de asco.

-¡Sí, no hay duda, es la marca de Robbie Williams! -comenta Chris, también sacudiéndose las manos-. Se presenta a los humanos con el nombre de O-bribe; es un juego de palabras con su nombre. ¡No cualquiera lo puede ver!

-¿Conoces a ese demonio, lo han visto? -pregunta Reid

-¡No nunca lo hemos visto! Sabemos de su existencia por los testimonios e investigaciones de nuestros colegas. También los hermanos Gallagher lo mencionaron en un par de encuentros que tuvimos.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia, ¿quién son los hermanos Gallagher?

-Los Gallagher son los malditos desgraciados vampiros que secuestraron a Guy, con ayuda de su abogado lambiscón, llamado Gem Archer. ¡Spencer te platique acerca de ellos!

-Disculpa Chris, ese día me diste mucha información sobre ti; mi cerebro se bloqueó.

-Spencer concentrante; ibas a comentar algo de la víctima. La víctima tiene relación con las letras salientes de la tumba. ¡Como es posible que tu sepas más que yo! ¡Maldición! Nunca vi la película de El código Da Vinci y la de Ángeles y demonios porqué repudio a Tom Hanks. ¡Vamos muchacho instruye me!

El agente mira las heridas en sus manos y procede a despejar la inquietud de Francis Healy.

-La víctima poseía un importante cargo en el Vaticano, puesto que ambicionaba su hermano. Yo y Rossi lo perseguimos por el Cementerio de los Poetas. Lleno de ira y cubierto de sangre jalo dos letras al mismo tiempo en una tumba como ésta. La tumba se abrió, él entro primero, luego nosotros; en ese lugar lo arrestamos.

El cazavampiros y el anticuario empezaron a jalar con ambas manos las letras. Demasiado tarde, el mediador concluyo el trabajo. Las paredes forradas con papel tapiz de margaritas regresaron para envolver el ambiente y la madera volvió para cobijar el suelo.

-¡Maldición Dare, no puedes esperar! -el cazavampiros se sentía enfadado y muy mareado. Las Teletransportaciones Astrales agotan más que cualquier viaje en avión.

-¡Dare gracias por nada, porfavor no vayas de soplón con Williams! -exclama, buscando el sillón.

-¡Francis me ofendes, yo si tengo principios! -dice con presunción mientras se desvanece.

En la enfermería del New Scotland Yard, le inyectaron un sedante al cirujano Richard Ashcroft.

-¡Señor Ashcroft repita con calma todo lo que me platico!

El cirujano bufá.

-Dos monstruos me secuestraron saliendo del hospital donde laboro. ¡Vampiros, vampiros distintos a Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt en aquella película chafa de los noventa! Me secuestraron para salvarle la vida a un humano. ¿Para qué? ¡No lo sé! -se cuestiona-. El humano se llama Guy Berryman, es antropólogo. Obtuve esta información por la credencial de elector oculta en el bolsillo superior de su chaleco. Ojalá, el doctor Petty (mi suegro) haya podido salvarle la vida.

Tocan la puerta de la enfermería. Es el encargado de producir el Retrato robot de los maleantes.

-¡Buenas noches! -anuncio, el conocedor en trazos y diseño gráfico.

-¡Adelante Coxon, pasa!

-¡Muchas Gracias Rossi! ¡Hola, soy el agente Graham Coxon!

Se aproximo hasta la camilla y extiendo su brazo, él le estrecha la mano y pronuncia su nombre:

-Me llamo Richard Ashcroft, soy cirujano.

Graham Coxon tomo asiento en el banco lateral de la camilla. Abre la carpeta de dibujo y retira el tapón del estilógrafo.

-Doctor Ashcroft, porfavor describa los rasgos de estos hombres.

El cirujano dirige una mirada adusta hacia Rossi al tiempo que pronuncia su protesta.

-¡Se están burlando de mi! ¡Me secuestraron vampiros! ¡Cree que estoy loco; acaso los va arrestar? Lo asesinaran, ni siquiera le darán oportunidad de ponerles las esposas.

-Doctor Ashcroft sus captores chupasangre no son tan temibles. Usted es la prueba de lo que digo. Cómo escapo de sus fauces y garras? -cuestiono Rossi.

-Escape durante la operación. ¡Empuje a un conserje! -se carcajea de angustia ya no podía aguantar.

El agente Rossi discretamente llama al enfermero con la mano-, Necesita otro sedante para devolverlo a la realidad. -comento su mente. El enfermero no responde al ademán.

-¡Doctor Ashcroft yo si le creo! Los vecinos de a lado eran vampiros. Mis padres nunca me creyeron. -el agente Coxon no quiso extender su anécdota. En vez de eso formulo una pregunta acertada.

-¡No importa lo que sean! Fue un secuestro exprés. ¿De casualidad, escuchaste el nombre de alguno de ellos?

El cirujano recordó la frase de "Noel ve te al diablo" soltada con enjundia.

-¡Sí, sí, escuche el nombre! El líder de ellos se llama Noel Gallagher.

-¿Únicamente eran dos, cuántos son en total? -preguntó Rossi.

-¡Sólo vi a cuatro de ellos! Noel, el líder, el segundo raptor, -dubitativa por un segundo-; el ente que me olfateo y un tipo acostado en el sofá.

-Noel Gallagher. -pronunció Coxon en tono sorpresivo. El cirujano se estremeció tantito y se apresuro a cuestionar.

-¡Agente Coxon, lo conoces?

-Sí lo conozco pero no creo que se trate del mismo sujeto. El hombre que yo conozco es multimillonario. Posee un sello discográfico junto con su hermano, establecido en 2000, llamado "Big Brother Recordings". También es dueño de un estadio de fútbol más grande que el propio Eithad Stadium en Mánchester. Ahí a menudo juega el Manchester City, el equipo de sus amores. En una ocasión me invito a un partido donde se enfrentaban el Manchester City contra el Chelsea. En ese encuentro gano el Chelsea. No soy muy fanático del fútbol pero ese partido fue el mejor que he visto en mi vida. Al día siguiente, encontraron al arquero del Manchester City muerto sin una sola gota de sangre. Mis colegas de New Scotland Yard descartaron el suicidio; algo o alguien lo asesino.

-¿Cómo conociste a éste hombre, quién te lo presento? -inquirió el cirujano mientras se endereza con lentitud en la camilla.

-Esto ocurrió antes. Era verano, me encontraba en Regent Street, dentro de una tienda "Pretty Green". Quería comprar un traje nuevo y un pañuelo nuevo. En este lugar conocí a Liam Gallagher, el dueño de ésta franquicia no tan verde.

No lo había visto, él se coloco detrás de mi. Mientras inspeccionaba las bufandas con las manos y alegaba con las señoritas encargadas en el mostrador. Su tono de voz inmediatamente me obligo a voltear. Luego de reclamar por haber ofendido los colores y textura de las bufandas. Se presento y me obligo con sutileza a presentarme. Al enterarse de mi profesión me invito a su castillo en Nothing Hill. En este lugar conocí a Noel Gallagher, su hermano mayor.

El castillo es enorme, recorrimos dos salas. La decoración por dentro y por fuera es exquisita: bueno lo que alcance mirar. Los muebles de distintas épocas formaban una excelente combinación. Nos detuvimos en la tercera sala, destinada a las visitas. El hermano menor con amabilidad me obligo a sentarme en una silla acolchada con cuero de color marrón. La silla era idéntica a un trono.

Minutos después, me ofrecieron vino y canapés de pâté. Ambos untaron mermelada en sus canapés. La mermelada se veía muy espesa y demasiado roja. Su aspecto era muy raro, no obstante, no especule nada. En un momento me convidaron la mermelada; cortésmente la rechace. Me llamo la atención, el cuchillo de oro que utilizaron para barnizar los canapés y la charola de oro que los sostiene. Porqué por lo general los multimillonarios son tacaños y la plata es menos valiosa que el oro.

Coxon seguía hablando de las usuales maravillas intrascendentes. El agente Rossi sentía sueño; bostezaba repetidamente desde su asiento. Como si a él le hubieran inyectado el sedante.

Luego de percatar el enorme espejo colgado de la pared; arriba de la chimenea. Los hermanos Gallagher explicaron la causa del porque necesitaban mi servicio.

Noel, me explico que ningún lente a podido captar su indescriptible belleza y galanura. Por esta razón contrato a distintos dibujantes, caricaturistas y pintores. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos logro plasmar tanta galanura en el lienzo.

"Me retratan muy cabezón y a mi hermano muy ojón".

Cito su comentario. El comentario que provoco una rabieta en su hermano menor. En voz alta y con palabras altisonantes manifestó que el más bello, hermoso y guapo de la familia: era él. En ese instante quería partirme de risa y decirles: ¡Par de horribles! ¡Bello, hermoso y guapo: yo!

Richard Ashcroft sentado en la camilla. No apartaba la vista de las grietas de la pared lateral. En eso doblo su rodilla y recordó que no traía ropa interior. Ensuciada por el tremendo susto que sentía. Únicamente, una bata de color verde envolvía su cuerpo.

El agente Coxon prosigue con la anécdota:

Los hermanos Gallagher me trasladaron a su oficina. De seguro no era la única. -dedujo- Tarde cuatro horas en dibujarlos, porque el hermano menor no paraba de picarle las costillas. El hermano mayor únicamente vocifero: "¡Estate quieto pequeño bastardo!"

Finalmente, el agente Rossi se perdió en el mundo de los sueños. Al enfermero le valía un comino la anécdota de Coxon, no paraba de arrojar pájaros en su BlackBerry.

El cirujano también sentía sueño para evitar dormirse le pidió al agente Coxon que dibujara el rostro de Noel para verificar si se trataba del mismo sujeto.

Coxon trazá un ovalo con el estilógrafo en eso Ashcroft le pregunta si no noto algo extraño e inusual en estos hombres.

-¡Pues si! Me parecía peculiar que siempre me citaban en la noche y el cabello de ambos siempre estaba enmarañado. En una ocasión pude mirar rasguños en el mentón de Liam, como si se hubiera cortado con el rastrillo o quizás su chica lo rasguño. Si fue eso, ¡que bruta!

El habilidoso agente no tardo mucho en realizar el retrato. El grito de asombro despertó a Rossi.

-¡Es él, es él, el tipo que me secuestro! -seguía gritando.

-Estas seguro que son vampiros… ¡No puede ser, ellos han sido muy amables conmigo!

El agente Coxon se cubre la boca con la mano en señal de sorpresa mientras el cirujano se compone y confirma lo acontecido.

-¡Sí son vampiros! ¿Nunca les vistes los colmillos y tampoco sentiste su tacto frió?

-Sonreían tímidamente. Pensé que el frio de sus manos se debía a la hiperhidrosis; a mucha gente les suda las manos.

-¿Agente Coxon cómo se salvo? ¡Logro terminar el retrato y lo más importante les gusto? -preguntó el cirujano mirando a David estirándose.

-Para mi fortuna les gusto. Noel dijo que mi dibujo era mil veces mejor que cualquier cuadro de Salvador Dalí. -Graham hace una breve pausa por un recuerdo que se presento en su mente.

-¡Agente Coxon que sucede! -expresó el cirujano.

-Noel hizo un comentario tétrico y sarcástico acerca de Dalí.

Comentó:

"Este demente se burlo de manera satírica de mis cejas pobladas en su cuadro. Por eso lo asesine."

Cuando comento esto, pensé que estaba bromeando. Pero Liam comento algo que me desconcertó; él dijo:

"¡Pobre Dalí! ¡Que feo lo mataste, le sacaste el corazón!"

-¡Ellos mataron a Salvador Dalí! -reitera Ashcroft.

-No lo sé. No quise averiguar.

El agente David Rossi no escucho mucho de la platica. En este instante se aproxima hacia ellos.

-Agente Coxon, desde mi asiento vislumbre que dibujabas algo. Por fin, el cirujano Ashcroft describió los rasgos de ellos.

-¡No fue necesario, conozco a los captores en persona!

-¡En serio! ¿Cómo los conociste?

-Rossi es una historia muy larga, además te quedaste dormido. ¡No es permanencia voluntaria! -dijo tapando el estilógrafo.

-¿Coxon sabes dónde viven estos tipos? -el agente con gafas afirmo con el rostro y preguntó.

-¿El agente Spencer Reid vendrá con nosotros? ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veo!

-El agente Reid anda en malos pasos, se unió a un culto satánico. Lo despedí. -comento en tono amargo-. Señor Ashcroft ya puede volver a su casa. Me comunicare por teléfono con su familia para que vengan por usted.

-¡No mi familia no! De seguro están angustiados por mi larga ausencia. Mejor comuníquese con mi hermana menor. Se llama Katheryn Elizabeth Ashcroft.

-Doctor Ashcrof, usted se encontraba operando al antropólogo Guy Berryman. ¿Qué paso con él? ¡No me explico muy bien la historia! -recordó Rossi.

-El Doctor Berryman se encontraba muy grave; le sugerí al vampiro Gallagher llevarlo a la clínica: si quería mantenerlo con vida. Ignoro el porqué desea mantenerlo vivo. Lo único que conozco de éste hombre es su profesión de antropólogo y en caso de emergencia comunicarse con su colega, el Doctor Chris Martin.

-De acuerdo me comunicare con su hermana y también llamare al Doctor Chris Martin.

-Agente Rossi se lo suplico; no arresten a estos "hombres" son peligrosos los van a matar. Ustedes no son Abraham van Helsing y los cazavampiros no existen.

-Doctor Ashcroft antes del altercado ¿usted no creía en los vampiros? ¡Estoy en lo correcto… Cierto! -aclaro Coxon.

-¡Sí, así era! -bufó el cirujano.

¡Día martes! se enuncia en el encabezado del Daily Mirror. Sostenido por el señor vestido de manera formal. Sentado junto a Katy dentro del subwey. Durante la madrugada recibió el llamado del agente Depp. En este instante se dirige a la sede de la N.S.Y.

En el mismo vagón se encuentra el joven emo acompañado de su amigo dark. El magro muchacho se siente decepcionado, debido a que en su celular no aparecen las fotos que tomo a los hermanos vampiros. Aunque el sentimiento le produce satisfacción no puede disfrutarlo. Necesitaba las fotos para convencer al amigo de su testimonio.

-¿Cómo supiste que eran vampiros? -preguntó, haciendo el ademán de entre comillas.

-Los escuche perfectamente desde mi lugar. Comentaban acerca de sus debilidades. -responde pensativo. Entonces es verdad los vampiros no se pueden fotografiar y tampoco se pueden videograbar.

El chico dark manifiesta una tenue carcajada. Le causa gracia la tendencia voyerista de su amigo.

-¡¿Jared, desde cuando espías a los putos?! No conocía esa maña de ti. ¡Ahora ya comprendo el "porqué" te tardas tanto en el baño! -se mofa y resuena su collar de calaveras.

-¡No digas estupideces! Eso obtengo por ser tan abierto contigo. Y no me nombres con mi nombre de pila. Recuerda, tu y la comunidad me conocen como "Sombra Nublada". —frunció el ceño— Te gustaría que te diga Shannon en vez de "Noche Profunda".

-¡No, por supuesto que no. Ni te atrevas! -protesta el amigo.

El magro muchacho ignora su protesta y agrega:

Arriesgue mi vida, sentía miedo. Los seguí para confirmar lo que había escuchado. Y sobre el encuentro sexual no pude observar nada, los cristales de la ventana estaban empañados. Además estoy miope, no puedo ver las cosas lejanas sin mis lentes.

El chico dark ameniza el viaje, se carcajea de las penurias de su amigo.

En la casa de los Flowers, el Señor del Chaleco sale de la casa. Su amada Lucy lo espera en el portal. Ambos se miran con atención, frotan sus narices y emprenden el camino. Adentro de la casa, el joven continua reposando en su cama.

Bitácora del… ¡Mal-nacido PRIMO! -masculla entre dientes al tiempo que suelta la pluma. Experimenta vergüenza por lo acontecido; la profanación de su bitácora.

Tengo que escribirlo, necesito desahogarme, ya que nadie me escucha. En realidad si me escuchan pero mi inseguridad me impide hablar. Nadie es capaz de entender esto, ni siquiera yo.

Termina el monologo interno. Agarra la pluma, la pone sobre la hoja en blanco. Traza el ovalo y le coloca la pequeña raya. La figura resulta deforme es difícil escribir apoyado sobre tu pierna.

Querida Bitácora: Ayer me tope con la chica de mis sueños en el centro comercial. Ella contemplaba los vestidos a través del escaparate. Sintió mi presencia y al instante volteo. Camine para reunirme con ella. En eso andaba cuando de imprevisto mi madre apagó el televisor. Y volví a la realidad.

Llevo pocos días vegetando en la cama. Me siento confortable aquí, no quiero regresar a la tienda y tampoco al innecesario contacto humano. ¡Es contradictorio, lo sé!

¿El cantinero… cómo se llama? Así… Tom Yorke resulto ser un tipo, una persona, un sujeto, muy afable. En el transcurso de este fin de semana me comento diversas cosas acerca de él. Su vida es digna de una película de Fellini. Por supuesto, él no es la primera persona que se sincera conmigo; han habido varios. -El joven vaciló unos segundos con ese comentario.

-Encuentro curioso el hecho de que Thom nunca le compartió esta información a mi primo y a los amigos de mi primo. Hasta entonces me cuestiono el "por qué". -Pausa fugaz y concluye- ¿Por qué tengo que ser el espectador y no el actor?

Brandon soltó el lápiz para rascarse el cuello mientras se rasca contempla el frontis de la puerta. En cualquier momento entrara la mamá con la merienda.

-¡Agh! Estúpida comezón. -quejoso apoya el lápiz y reanuda con el escrito.

No es correcto divulgar los comentarios de otros pero mi vida no tiene mucha tela para cortar. Concerniente a esto. ¿Dónde quedo mi saco de plumas? ¡Brandon no divagues! -Se regaña- De todas las cosas que comento, destaca una en particular. Resulta que se fracturo la muñeca de la mano derecha en una gresca. Todo por no aceptar la derrota en una partida de domino. Por causa de esto, revolver con suavidad los cócteles es una tarea muy dolorosa. Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. Hubieran visto los gestos que hacia mientras me lo platicaba. ¡Que malo soy, me avergüenzo de mi mismo!

El joven inmerso en su escrito no noto que abrieron la puerta. Era el cantinero Yorke sosteniendo la charola de la merienda.

-¡Buenas tardes Brandon! Ya está lista la merienda. -saluda con júbilo.

-¡Buenas tardes Thom! -expresó el joven un poco sorprendido-, ¡Te ayudo! ¿Por qué no subió mi mamá?

El cantinero observa como vuela el cobertor. Brandon con premura se acerco para sostener la charola.

-¡Brandon, no era necesario, puedo hacer esto! ¡Vuelve a la cama! y recoge tu cobertor de unicornios. Tu mamá esta abajo mirando el programa del Doctor Puke. -espeta la U con desagrado.

-Son ponéis no unicornios. ¿Doctor Puke, qué eso? -Flowers recorre cada programa televisivo que ha visto en su mente. Entre tanto Yorke detiene su búsqueda.

-Esa fumada de "El Doctor Who". Aborrezco este show, fue mi niñera en la década de los setenta. Por culpa de ese programa mi personalidad se desvió en una forma aberrante.

-Pero si poseyeras la Tardis podrías corregir tu pasado. -comenta atinadamente el joven.

-Brandon, aún no te conozco muy bien, pero me he dado cuenta de que todo lo razonas. Porfavor no empieces con tus chistes de retardadis.

Flowers se quedo de a seis, no entendió el sarcasmo sutil del Barstaff.

Lo siento, no debí contestarte así. Siéntate, la merienda se enfría.

-Tengo una duda, por qué nunca contaste a mi primo lo de el incidente de tu mano. -comenta mientras gira su muñeca.

El cantinero no respondió la pregunta del joven. Sólo manifestó una leve carcajada. Mientras sucedía esto. Abajo en la sala de estar. Billie se paró ante la televisión. Cansado por el continuo rechazo de la tía. Ya que la señora se emboba con las series de la BBC One.

-¡Grandísimo hijo de mi hermana! Retírate Ipso facto. -gritó la señora Flowers.

-¡No, tía! Todas las noches es lo mismo. -aclaro con los brazos cruzados.

La señora con desesperación busca un objeto alrededor para arrojárselo. Mike, huele la intención de la señora y retira a Billie a tiempo. El bol color amarillo ya sin palomitas, golpea la pata del mueble que sostiene el televisor.

-¡Billie, no seas grosero con tu tía! Ella es muy tierna menos cuando se enfada. -recordó Mike.

-Billie, que manchado eres. Por tu culpa, ella se perdió la escena de David Tennant abordando el Tardis para detener a los extraterrestres. -comenta Tré.

-¡Este capítulo lo tiene en su celular y lo ha visto un chingo de veces! -réplica Armstrong.

Jean Flowers aprovecha los comerciales para alzar el bol y gritar más a su sobrino.

-Sobrino, tu masco… quiero decir el fabuloso Barstaff. Se encuentra en la habitación de mi niño. Amablemente, se ofreció a llevar la merienda.

Billie y sus dos amigos dan media vuelta, se dirigen hacia la escalera.

En el exterior, el sol se pone la pijama naranja, falta poco para que se valla a dormir. Los familiares de las víctimas recorren las calles sin descuidó, al parecer se han adaptado a esta realidad.

En la cripta, el demonio terrenal decide abandonar el sofá luego de cuatro días convaleciente.

-Robbie no te levantes, sigue reposando. La herida todavía no se cicatriza. -dijo Gem, con voz nerviosa.

-No puedo, tengo llamadas que atender. Un espurio mortal esta invocándome. -comenta mientras se incorpora.

En este instante el vampiro menor cruza el acceso.

-¡Nuestro querido Williams, nunca pierde la oportunidad de torturar a los humanos!

-¿Liam, es un cumplido o te mofas de mi?

-¡Ambas cosas, creó, no estoy seguro!

El hermoso vampiro sacude su cabeza y toma una manzana del frutero, puesto encima de la mesa enfrente del sofá. El vampiro recuerda las travesuras que acontecieron en la mesa con el demonio. El vampiro aguanta la risa. "Lo que haría con mi hermano sería peor" Comenta en su mente.

-Liam, qué rayos trama tu hermano. ¿Por qué fue al Lust? El pub donde merendaste a ese drogadicto. Y otra cosa, qué se traen ustedes dos. ¿Por qué liberaron al menso de Berryman? Ahora como acabaremos con el otro. ¿Qué sucedió aquel día en la clínica? Interrogué a Noel y sólo me contesto: "Cosa de hermanos, no querrás saberlo".

¡Otra vez lo golpeaste con ciruelas! -el abogado arquea las cejas.

-¡Ay no manches con sangre la arena! ¡Con ciruelas! Que delicado es Noel. La ciruela es una fruta pequeña. ¿Qué dañó puede hacer? -se mofa Williams.

-¡Le rompí la nariz! La ciruela estaba descompuesta se volvió dura como una piedra. -rectifica Liam y continúa hablando.

-Noel fue al Lust a… a… a recuperar su hombría.

El abagodo y el demonio, lo miran con extrañeza.

-Chicos no me miren de ese modo. -expresa y trata de morder la manzana.

-¡William John Paul! Qué sucedió en el hospital.

-¡Era clínica! ¿Que diferencia hay entre una con el otro? Bueno, que importa. Me voy a jugar con ese mortal. Necesito un par de ojos para mi colección de canicas.

-¡Robbie detente y Gem no me grites! Noel, libero al cazador porqué quería hacer el amor conmigo. Desde entonces no hemos hablado. -Liam, guarda silencio.

-¡Se revolcaron… que con eso! Por cierto, que se siente hacerlo con tu propio hermano. -preguntó, el abogado con tantita pena.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé! ¡El hijo de mi mala madre, me dejo desnudo y excitado!

-Pobrecito, por culpa de él quedaste estéril. ¡Que onda! Siempre pensé que ustedes dos con anterioridad habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Y bien, ahora que sigue. Buscar la daga y al ungido. ¿O qué? Si me lo permitieran podría destruir a los cazavampiros en un santiamén.

-¡Robbie bájate del vagón! Mira que agujero luces en tu pecho. -expresa con cizaña el vampiro.

-Liam, no tengo ánimo de pelear contigo. Tengo evocaciones que atender.

El demonio terrenal se desvanece ante ellos.

-Robbie, tiene toda la razón. Que rayos transita por la mente de tu hermano. -concluye el abogado.

Lo que transita por la mente de Noel, es conquistar a la insípida pelirroja. Recargada en la barra de bebidas dentro de Lust.

El vampiro con paso firme se acerca a la barra. Una vez parado delante del objetivo; pronuncia con voz voluptuosa:

-¡Buenas noches, Belle dame! Permítame invitarle el segundo trago.

La mujer no lo escucha y ni siquiera lo mira. El vampiro apenado intenta utilizar el poder de hipnotismo. Fija la mirada en ella, de pronto sin darse cuenta. Un hombre corpulento con prisa lo avienta. El vampiro cómicamente cae al suelo. Por su parte, el hombre corpulento no se disculpa, sólo se dedica a regañar a la chica pelirroja.

-¡Oye tú, estos tragos no se sirven solos! ¡Muévete, no se te paga para que modeles; no eres edecán. ¡Que esperas! -le ordena chasqueando con los dedos.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! No me presiones. ¿Dónde esta el señor Yorke? Sigue enfermó. ¡Él no es tan patán como tu! -reclamó la pelirroja encabritada.

El vampiro intenta levantarse pero su corbata se atoró en un banco. Tira el banco para poder zafar la corbata. El golpe seco se mezcla con la música y el barullo del lugar. Pasan unos milésimos minutos. No logra zafarla. Humillado y molesto maldice a todo el mundo en su interior.

Los clientes pasan a su lado, nadie le tiende una mano, un niño grosero le muestra la lengua.

No muy lejos de ahí, el cantinero Yorke maldice a Armstrong por traerlo arrastras al "Lust" de nuevo.

-¡No soy tan tarado para seguir trabajando aquí! ¡Hasta qué hayan erradicado a todos los mal-nacidos, desgraciados vampiros de porra; puede que regresé! -vocifera en tono alto.

El vampiro escucha la queja ofensiva.

-Yorke está en lo correcto. Por qué arriesgas nuestras vidas. -preguntó en tono serió.

-Tré, lo he explicado hasta el cansancio. Nada y nadie detendrá mi tren de juerguista. Así tenga que sacrificar sus vidas. -expresó como un triunfador.

-¡Billie, mejor borra esa sonrisa de idiota sino quieres que te rompa la ma…! -enfatiza el cantinero al tiempo que remanga su camisa.

-¡Cuates, cuates, miren! Pobrecito fulano. Vengan, vamos ayudarlo. -suplicó Dirnt.

Yorke suspende el ataque. El joven bajista se encamina, los tres lo siguen atrás.

-¿Señor qué sucedió; permítanos ayudarlo! -dice Drint, apurado.

-¡Mi corbata se atoró en este hediondo banco! -dice con voz entrecortada.

-¡De volada Tré, préstame tu navaja! Necesito herir a Thom. ¡No es cierto es bioma! -Billie no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse. Cool saca la navaja de la chamarra y sin pestañear se la entrega. Los cuatro se cuestionan quien es éste hombre.

El joven de lindos ojos verdes corta la corbata de color marrón; posteriormente con ayuda de Mike lo levanta del suelo.

-Caballeros, muchas gracias por salvarme. Me estaba asfixiando con mi propia corbata. Tenía miedo de morir. -comentó irónicamente el vampiro.

-¡Caballero, usted odia con efusión a los vampiros, me podría explicar la razón! -concentra la mirada en Yorke- Pero antes me voy a presentar: Me llamo Noel Gallagher. ¿Y vosotros cómo se llaman? Deseo saber el nombre de mis salvadores.

"Noel Gallagher, dueño del emporio 'Big Brother Recordings" Su emporio cortésmente ha rechazado nuestros numerosos demos." -bisbiseó Cool.

El vampiro lo escucha. No olvidemos, los sentidos de los vampiros son más agudos que los nuestros.

-¡Mi nombre es Billie Joe Armstrong! A mi lado izquierdo tengo a Mike Dirnt y en mi lado derecho esta Tré Cool. ¡Mis hermanos del alma! -los estruja con sus brazos. Tremendo abrazo cariñosito. El cantinero raudo y veloz se apresura en unirse al abrazo de banda. El vampiro al ver esto, pone cara de WTH.

-¡Chicos, chicos basta de cursilería; la gente nos mira! -dijo Billie, sonrojado.

-Este flacucho con aspecto de (homeless) Se llama Thom Yorke, trabaja en este lugar. ¡Es el fabuloso Barstaff! -el cantinero sonríe orgulloso-. Odia a los vampiros porque uno de ellos intento matarlo precisamente aquí. -Billie, termina la presentación.

-¡Ah! Ustedes son los de la canción titulada: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" Su grupo se llama "Dry Grass". -comenta, el vampiro con sorna.

-¡Si, la hierba que fumábamos siempre estaba seca! -aclara Dirnt.

-Señor Gallagher, cree que tengamos futuro en la industria de la música. -preguntó Armstrong.

-¡Por supuesto, que sí! Mientras se abstengan de seguir plagiando otras canciones. Por ejemplo: "Wonderwallet de Donasis".

-¡Señor Gallagher, ese tal Noé G. sigue jodiendo con que según plagiamos su horrenda y patosa canción. Nosotros todavía no somos nada!

Armstrong rememoró el pleito donde por poco va directo a la cárcel. Por suerte el señor Morrissey movilizo a sus abogados. Esa es otra historia que no voy a profundizar.

-Señor Armstrong, realmente desea ser estrella de rock. Este mundo es muy superficial; he estado en la industria desde antes de su creación. -dijo, enroscando la argolla en su dedo.

-Señor Gallagher, se expresa como un hombre anciano, sin embargo, usted es joven. De acuerdo a su biografía en la Wikipedia. Usted tiene 34 años. -refiere Cool.

-Wow, no sabía que me mencionan en la Wikipedia, al rato checo. Pues verás muchacho, lo Vintage está de moda.

-Señor Gallagher, ser estrella de rock es el sueño de toda nuestra vida. Porfavor dénos la oportunidad de cumplirlo. -sollozo Armstrong.

-¡Esta bien lo voy a pensar! -dijo- ¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí! ¡Y éste baboso puso la mirada de perro igual que el tarado de mi hermano cuando desea algo!

-Señor Gallagher, no quiero ser molón. Pero ¿por qué no aparece su foto en la biografía de la Wikipedia?

-Verás Cool, te apellidas Cool… ¿cierto? Simple, Wikipedia olvido poner mi foto. -libera una leve carcajada- No, ya en serió. ¡No soy fotogénico! -se aflige el vampiro.

A la mañana siguiente del día miércoles. En la oficina del Agente Rossi. Graham Coxon se prepara para personarse con los vampiros.

-Agente Coxon, en dónde conseguiste esta Ballesta. -preguntó zarandeando las manos.

Un viejo brujo apellidado Weller, la obtuvo en una subasta. Me la obsequio antes de aventurarse a su viaje sin retorno. Igual que la daga que traes en este maletín. Toca el maletín-, A propósito por qué la trajiste, tu pistola no te brinda bastante seguridad. -Sus ojos puestos en la sobaquera.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. Esta daga me costo medio millón de euros.

-¡Medio millón de euros, en dónde conseguiste tanto dinero! -expreso Coxon bastante alarmado.

-De los ahorros de mis ex-esposas, la ventas de mis libros… y espero que los agentes no me linchen, cuando se enteren que me he gastado toda su pensión de retiro. -gimotea en tono preocupado.

-¡Puedo echarle un ojo! llevas un año y medio presumiendo con eso y nunca me la has mostrado. Anda Rossi, no seas malo, enséñame la… daga. ¡Eh!

El agente veterano abre el maletín y con cuidado extrae la daga, del mismo modo retira la envoltura de tela de satín. El agente con gafas quedo perplejo y admirado con la daga.

-¿Por qué el mango tiene una cara de conejo? De seguro la daga es Merchandising de Donnie Darko.

-Primero las sandeces del tendero ése y ahora tú. Compre la daga por un lapsus de euforia, nada más. Según la leyenda escrita en el papel de bambú enrollado con la daga. La daga fue fabricada por el mismo Lucifer. ¡Puedes creerlo! No pienso investigar su origen y tampoco deducir quién o qué la creo. Solamente la compre porque cómo dicen ustedes los jóvenes: ¡Me pareció cool y asombrosa! Lo que si es un hecho, esta chiva es demasiado antiquísima. -cepilla su barba.

El agente Coxon con sumo cuidado raspa un ojo del conejo con su uña. Le intriga saber si se trata de rubíes. Rossi lo mira con atención, recuerda la luz roja emitida por estos ojos. Coxon agarra la daga y la mese al igual que un bebe, comprueba su peso. Posteriormente comprueba el filo. Al no tener nada blando alrededor para poder cortar; opta por un lápiz. El lápiz sin tanto lío fue dividido en dos.

El joven continúa con las pruebas, ni un informercial de cuchillos ha impresionado tanto a Rossi como el que esta aconteciendo.

-¡Graham, ten cuidado! No te vallas a rebanar. -dijo con angustia.

-Descuida, sé exactamente lo que hago. Mi tío abuelo trabajó en un rastro. Me enseñó a sacarle filo a los objetos punzo cortantes. Dime, aparté de su origen infernal, qué otras peculiaridades a presentado ésta chuchería… ¡En guardia, pusilánime bellaco! -actúa como un pirata.

-Sino fuera por ustedes me aburriría mucho en este lugar! -pronuncia con sorna.

David Rossi decide contarle la experiencia rara que tuvo con la daga. Acontecida el pasado viernes; dentro de la tienda nombrada "Viva La Gloria".

El pasado viernes fui a comprar pegamento para arreglar la vitrina que perfore por accidente con mi pistola. Ese día por inercia me colgué el maletín donde resguardo la daga. Entre a una tienda de tres pisos, una tienda pequeña que nunca antes había visto. No me fije en el nombre, ¡qué importa! todas terminan en shop. Me atendieron dos hombres jóvenes, un poco más joven que tú. -Coxon arquea una ceja-. Uno de ellos portaba un ridículo suéter de cuello de tortuga color pistacho; ésta oruga afeminada me atendió por orden del otro hombre simpático y apuesto de acuerdo a mi juicio.

-¿Apuesto?- preguntó con una mueca de suspicacia.

-Coxon, no interrumpas mi plática, con prejuicios homófobos.

Cuando la oruga afeminada me estaba despachando, un rayo de color rojo emergió del maletín. No me había dado cuenta de esto hasta que el dueño de la tienda lo notificó.

-¿Un rayo de color rojo? -repitió Coxon.

-Sí, como los señaladores láser. Este rayo rojo emanaba de los ojos del conejo. -El agente joven enfoca la vista en el conejo y velozmente fórmula una pregunta:

-¿En dónde se prende, dónde esta el interruptor? -raspa con ímpetu el mango para dar con el inexistente botón.

-¡Es inútil! desde aquel día la explore miles de veces no encontrarás nada. Tal vez ocurrió un fenómeno físico de la mecánica cuántica. Algo en el ambienté de aquella tienda produjo el fenómeno. -Alisa un mechón de su cabello.

-O quizás, alguno de los tenderos que te atendieron lo produjo. – Supuso el agente Coxon. En efecto acertó, no obstante ninguno de los dos están enterados que Brandon, (la oruga afeminada como lo apodo descortésmente Rossi); fue quien lo produjo.

-Es una conjetura muy plausible. -dijo Rossi, jalando la silla tras de si para sentarse.

-Esta clase de anomalías me fascinan demasiado a pesar de que no les doy todo el crédito. La daga fue creada por el mismo demonio, entonces por qué te sorprendes. Apropósito, que otras cosas anunciaba el trozo de papel de bambú. -de nuevo cuestionó Coxon.

-La información escrita en el papelito, indica que la daga proviene de Praga y lo que tu ya sabes.

-¡Es todo!- prorrumpe al tiempo que coloca la daga encima del escritorio. Poco después saca su celular.

-Que querías. -se ríe tantito Rossi; intrigado lo detiene.

-Espera ¿A quién le vas hablar?

-Voy a comunicarme con Noel Gallagher. -desliza el dedo con velocidad sobre la pantalla y finalmente da con el numero. El ringtone de "Ticket To Ride" retumbo en cada rincón del féretro. Soñoliento contesta el mayor de los Gallagher.

-¡Diga!

-¡Buenos días! soy el agente Graham Coxon, lamento haberte despertado pero me urge verte. Por una cuestión que tiene que ser tratada personalmente. ¿En dónde te loca… Un inesperado golpe fragoso obliga al vampiro a cortar la llamada. Apresurado empuja la puerta del féretro para poder salir y ver lo que ocurrió. No puede levantarla, algo pesado obstruye la salida.

-¡Que mierda y chingados con esto! -maldijo mientras empujaba la tapa con toda su fuerza. Minutos después logró arrojar hacia un lado el cuerpo que obstruía la salida.

-¡Buenos días Noel! Te traje el desayunó. Ya no soporto la ley de hielo entre los dos. Extraño tus regaños que involucran a nuestra querida madre.

-¡Grandísimo hijo de tu puta ma…! -irritado lo pesca del cuello con las manos. Aplica casi toda su fuerza.

-¡Si, ese precisamente! -gorjeó el pequeño de los Gallagher. Sin soltarlo Noel medita sobre la repentina llamada de el agente Coxon. Súbitamente, el semblante pálido de Liam se torna violeta.

-¡Lo siento, no era mi intención ahorcarte! -estalla en risa y observa como su hermano aprieta sus ojos con fuerza mientras tose frenéticamente.

-Recuerdas a Graham Coxon, el caricaturista. Se comunicó para citarme. ¿Por qué querrá verme?

-Pizza… ¡Agh!… El cirujano… ¡Cof, Cof! -balbuceo Liam. Arrepentido por la sorpresa del desayunó.

-¡Demonios, el cirujano! Con todo lo que sucedió lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Te amo hermano, que bueno que no te maté! No eres un total idiota como había declarado: eres la mitad. El menor no pudo manifestar su descontento porque lo envolvió con sus brazos.

El vampiro sigue abrazando a su hermano, medita respecto a la llamada inapropiada de Coxon.

El agente aludido un poco descolocado por el abrupto corte de la llamada, decide volver a marcar. Pero el agente Rossi lo disuade.

-Al rato vuelves a marcar. Además ya no hay ningún delito que perseguir. El cirujano Richard Ashcroft, regreso a su casa sano y salvo; y no creo que el tal Gallagher sea un vampiro. Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender. Habido un alud de muertes misteriosas atribuidas a vampiros. En un momento de debilidad lo creí, estaba creyendo que realmente los no muertos eran los causantes de esta masacre. Pero analizándolo de forma sería y racional te das cuenta que nada de esto es real. Eso si, aún no comprendo el cambio radical del agente Reid. -suelta un suspiro de resignación.

-Y antes que lo olvidé vamos al hospital. Tengo curiosidad sobre el resultado de la operación; espero que sea positivo.

-Te comunicaste con el Antropólogo Chris Martin. -le pregunta Coxon.

-Yo no, se lo encargué a la agente Prentiss.

Ambos agentes se dirigen hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: 0 Reviews ;_;**


End file.
